DARK HUNTER
by mimichanMC
Summary: Kikyou lanzo una flecha directo a su corazón y le quito la vida, pero regreso a la vida, o a algo parecido a la vida. Somos la Oscuridad. Somos las Sombras. Somos los Amos de la noche. Sólo nosotros nos interponemos entre la humanidad y aquellos que querrían ver su destrucción. Somos los Guardianes. Los Vigilantes sin alma. Yo soy el Dark Hunter
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi mientras que los personajes y libros de los Dark hunters® pertenecen a la genial Sherrilyn Kenyon ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean uno de ellos por media hora… que va 5 minutos v_v…. así que hago esto sin fin de lucro aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Prologo:_**

— Muere Inuyasha…

El joven de cabello plateado escuchó un grito detrás de él, cuando volteó a ver vio allí de nuevo a esa mujer, tenía deseos de maldecirla, de arrebatarla en sus garras y destrozarla, ¿Por qué le había mentido?, ¿Por qué le había hecho creer en un mundo donde por fin sería libre?, ¿Para que?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho creer que lo amaba?, ¿Por qué había hecho que la amara? Estuvo a punto de enfilar a ella, matarla con sus propias manos, pero antes de poder advertirlo una flecha mágica estaba en su pecho y lo empujó con todo su poder hacía atrás.

— Confié en ti Inuyasha – dijo la mujer vestida de sacerdotisa – ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

— ¿Por qué…? – preguntó él también.

Inuyasha sintió que la vida lo abandonaba, y su última imagen fue la de esa mujer con sus ojos llenos de ira, todo su rencor quedaría grabado para siempre en su alma, siempre lo había odiado, solo lo había engañado…

"A pesar de todo, siempre confié en ti…" La negrura lo envolvió por completo, y cerro sus ojos, sintió la magia de esa flecha recorriendo su cuerpo entero, destruyéndolo a su paso, su ser demoníaco rugía de dolor y su lado humano daba alaridos por la traición, se despedía con tanta amargura y odio de esa vida. "Kikyou…"

El joven de bellos ojos dorados los abrió de nuevo encontrándose en un sitio desconocido, estaba en una especie de prado vació lleno de niebla, se sentía frió y completamente solo, fue cuando un brillo intenso se presentó delante de él, y una figura empezó a presentarse, él se puso en defensa ante el ser que quisiera atacarlo, se quedo allí y fue una mujer la que apareció, una mujer sumamente hermosa, se aproximó a él. Vestía una ligera túnica blanca que abrazaba las curvas de su voluptuoso cuerpo y sus oscuros rizos castaños rojizos resplandecían con la luz del sol que los iluminaba. Sus verdes ojos brillaban cálidamente dándole la bienvenida, era la primera vez que Inuyasha veía esa mirada en cualquier ser vivo a excepción de Kikyou, un aliento agrio subió por su garganta cuando la recordó, nadie, nadie nunca lo miraría con un gesto amoroso, no a él.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – gruñó el joven.

— No tienes porque ser tan descortés – dijo con una voz que sonaba casi como una flauta mágica – joven de bellos ojos dorados

— ¿Quién eres tú? – repitió de nuevo con desdén. — ¿Dónde estoy? Eres alguna clase de _Megami sama_, supongo que no eres _Amaterasu_.

La hermosa mujer de cabello color de fuego soltó una carcajada demasiado divertida, se acercó a él caminando como si no pesara nada, casi brincando en el suelo lleno de niebla, y se colgó de su cuello, el joven de cabello plateado se dio cuenta de que estaba congelado, no podía moverse.

— Soy alguien parecido en tus dioses a _Asurha_, pero mucho más poderosa, y con una mejor relación con mi padre — dijo demasiado divertida, derramando coquetería — de hecho soy una de sus preferidas, y este lugar, bueno no puedo explicarte exactamente donde estamos, nunca he entendido del todo el panteón Japonés.

— ¿Quién eres? – repitió esta vez más desconcertado.

— Mi nombre es Artemisa – dijo aun con un profundo toque de coquetería.

— ¿Que quieres de mi? – dijo sin rodeos, lo había capturado por algún motivo, bueno al menos a su alma.

— Quiero ofrecerte la mejor oferta de tu vida – dijo frotándose contra él y lanzando un suspiro – puedo darte la única cosa que deseas ahora.

— ¿La única cosa que deseo? – la mujer se asustaría su supiera lo que deseaba

— A Kikyou… — dijo sin más rodeos.

Inuyasha sintió su sangre demoníaca moverse en sus venas con violencia, un gruñido furioso resonó en su garganta y Artemisa se re pegó más a él, como disfrutando el poder moviéndose en su cuerpo.

— Deseas la vida de Kikyou verdad, yo puedo darte la oportunidad de volver y tenerla en tus manos, destrozarla – dijo tomando una de sus manos y dejó resbalar sus garras en su cuello, una marca roja, quedo en su piel y ella gimió con placer – mmmm, tener estas garras llenas de su sangre como lo deseaste en el último minuto de tu vida, solo a cambio de una simple y tonta cosa sin valor.

— ¿Qué? – respondió mecánicamente.

— Tu alma inmortal. — dijo con una voz sensual susurrando en sus oídos.

Artemisa saltó de él y de la nada hizo aparecer una caja dorada, un colgante de cobre con un símbolo de un arco y una flecha fue sacado de ella.

— Si aceptas tendrás el mejor trabajo del mundo, — dijo con esa voz sensual todo el tiempo que no tenía ningún efecto en él — placer, vida eterna y mucha diversión, todo lo que desees y el oro pueda comprar — miró directo a sus ojos para que la última frase quedara gravada con fuego en su mente — y la vida de Kikyou, ¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha no tenía ni que pensarlo, miró a la mujer y sintió como podía moverse de nuevo, avanzó a ella y la miró deseoso sus ojos verdes brillaron de anticipación.

— Tómala – dijo sin vacilar y mirándola fijamente y sus ojos dorados arrancaron destellos verdes de los ojos de la diosa — y dame a Kikyou…

Artemisa se mordió los labios y tomó el medallón la palma de su mano, lo puso en su pecho, brilló y soltó un poco de humo, ella esperaba que él hiciera algún gesto de dolor, el que fuera, algunos cazadores lo hacían no sabía si por que producía dolor o por que recordaran que una quemadura así lo causaba, pero este no, fue imperturbable en todo momento. Separó el medallón de su pecho, su marca estaba allí el arco y la flecha, la carne al rojo vivo, y el medallón lleno de brillo, su alma descansaba en ella.

— Sin duda disfrutare de tenerte a mi servicio… Inuyasha – dijo mirando sus ojos dorados, ansiaba poder disfrutarlo solo un poco.

Inuyasha sintió como el frió que hubiera sentido se incremento aun más en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que lo investía un poder increíble, y absoluto, sintió correr por cada una de sus celular, fuerza y poder, y al mismo tiempo, era despojado de algo, su alma, lo supo enseguida. Abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer guardar el medallón que contenía su alma en el cofre que hubiera visto antes.

— Acheron. – Llamó Artemisa al aire – Acheron mi vida, no te hagas el difícil ven aquí, tengo a alguien para ti.

De entre la bruma un hombre apareció, tenía la apariencia más extraña que el joven de ojos dorados hubiera visto antes, era muy alto de un cuerpo que parecía mucho más resistente que en cualquier humano que él hubiera visto, y tenía una máscara extraña sobre los ojos, había visto una máscara como esa una sola vez en la vida, a un humano pero nunca supo para que servía, vestía todo de negro, un vestuario que nunca había visto en su vida, pero olía a piel de animal muerto, fue cuando se quito la extraña careta negra de los ojos que se dio cuenta de que ese tipo, no era un humano, sus ojos resplandecían de una forma casi espeluznante, un color plata que se movía a voluntad, y un aura mágica y poderosa a su alrededor, no ese no era un humano.

Al hombre de largo cabello negro se acercó primero miró duramente a la mujer, en su mirada se veía que le desagradaba lo que había hecho. Lo examinó con la mirada, lanzó un suspiro pesado, el joven de largo cabello plateado no se intimido.

— Todo tuyo Ash – dijo pasando una mano por sus anchos hombros y mirándolo hambrientamente – músculo fresco.

— Carne Artemisa, carne fresca – dijo secamente el hombre.

— Lo que sea – dijo con desenfado — Entrenadlo, y ven a verme pronto – así tal como apareció se desvaneció.

El hombre llamado Acheron se acercó a él lo miró duramente, aunque en sus extraños ojos no podía deslumbrar cual era su emoción, pero tampoco le importaba.

— Ella me prometió una cosa – dijo fríamente el joven con la marca en el pecho desnudo — y la quiero ahora.

— Esta bien, volvamos entonces, — dijo el hombre sin demostrar ninguna emoción tampoco — no sabes en lo que te has medido chico.

— No soy un chico – dijo gruñéndole mostrándole los colmillos.

— Confía en mí, — dijo amargamente — comparado conmigo, eres un chiquillo, no sabes en lo que te has medido, pero de todos modos – dijo extendiéndole una mano – antes que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

— Bien Inuyasha, — dijo y el joven lo tomó de la mano, el gesto tenía algo que él no había sentido tampoco nunca, no era amor, ni cariño ni nada de eso, solo hermandad, el vio un extraño dibujo sobre su brazo derecho, un dragón de ojos rojos que parecía mirarlo — bienvenido a los Dark Hunters.

_Fin Prologo_

_4 de julio de 2014_

_1:08 p.m._

.

.

**_Nota de autora_**_: Ahaaa no puedo creer esto, ya sé lo que están pensando pero no, no es una adaptación aunque así lo parezca, así que aquí va la explicación, después de leer la adaptación de "Fantasy Lover" en la página de fanfiction me puse a leer los libros de Sherrylin Kenyon la autora de este libro y de todos los demás libros de los dark Hunters, pero una vez que empecé uno, no pude parar y he leído cerca de unos 45 libros de esa autora y quede obsesionada con las historias, ya quiero ver los libros que siguen se quedo en una parte muy emocionante, así que después de ver todos los personajes de esta saga me dije "Caray Inuyasha hubiera sido un fantastico dark Hunter" así que aquí estoy, así que esta historia esta basada de todos los libros de la saga de los Dark Hunter, aclaro es una historia basada en, no una adaptación de ninguno de los libros, veámoslo quizás como un croosover, sé que hay muchas cosas que no se entienden todavía pero toda la mitología que la autora maneja la iré señalando a lo largo de la serie no tengo idea de cuánto va a durar pero va a ser muy divertida, así que a todas las personas que han disfrutado de estas historias, y de las adaptaciones que se han hecho en fanfiction, espero y disfruten con esta historia._

**_Me despido por el momento… ¿Un review?_**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi mientras que los personajes y libros de los Dark hunters pertenecen a la genial Sherrilyn Kenyon ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean uno de ellos por media hora… que va 5 minutos v_v…. así que hago esto sin fin de lucro aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_Inuyasha y Kagome_**

Un hombre así definitivamente tenía que llamar la atención de las mujeres sin remedio.

Es como aquel experimento donde te dicen: "no pienses en elefantes rosas con lunares verdes" ambas cosas, una vez en tu mente o en este caso en tu espacio próximo eran imposibles no llevar a cabo.

Sentado allí en la barra del bar esa noche, vestido unos pantalones negros de cuero brillante que te invitaba a acariciarlo y saber si era tan suave como lucía o si era tan duro lo que cubría como parecía. Una camiseta del mismo color que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y sus brazos gruesos, trabajados, perfectos como si hubieran sido labrados. Una gabardina roja, bastante vieja en apariencia estaba a su lado en una silla mientras él le daba la espalda al mundo. Solo podía verse su largo y sedoso cabello plateado y aun así, lo que podía verse era absolutamente hermoso, frente a él una botella pequeña con sake, licor muy inusual para el corazón de Londres pero no por eso menos disponible.

— Hay lugar para uno más chico – dijo a su lado una voz profunda y gruesa que conocía bien.

El hombre volteó a ver con algo parecido al desprecio a la persona que lo había llamado, sus ojos profundamente negros con apenas una vetas doradas se clavaron en la figura que había lo saludado.

— Te he dicho siempre que no soy un chico – respondió con desprecio.

— Y yo te he dicho que si discutes eso con alguien que ha vivido once mil años – dijo mirándolo por debajo de sus lentes negros con esos extraños e iridiscentes ojos como el mercurio y con un seño parecido a una media sonrisa — saldrás perdiendo.

Así, el hombre con fachas de motociclista, de pantalones de cuero, y chamarra del mismo material, con botas de militar con hebillas en forma de murciélagos que en cualquier otro se hubiesen visto horribles excepto en él, que parecía haber salido de una película de clasificación doble C por lo increíblemente guapo que era, tomó asiento a su lado y pidió una cerveza fría.

— Supongo que no me has citado solo para decirme que soy un crió – dijo con desdén el joven que tomaba sake — ¿O sí?

— No claro que no — dijo con aire divertido el otro chico — eso puedo hacerlo sin mayor preámbulo.

— Entonces, lo que sea dilo ya, tengo un patrullaje que cumplir y estoy atrasado – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Oh vamos, no es que esas asquerosas manchas de tinta se mueran por manchar estas aceras.

— Acheron… — gruñó en joven de cabello plateado.

— En realidad lo que vine a decirte es que te han trasferido – dijo recibiendo su copa.

— ¿Cómo que me han transferido? – Dio la vuelta para mirarlo – ¿No se supone que tú te encargas de esas cosas?

— Bueno decir te transfirieron es solo un decir, te estoy trasladando a América, debes partir lo antes posible.

— ¡A América! – Dijo enseguida reclamando — Dijiste que la próxima vez que me transfirieras, me mandarías finalmente a China o Corea, odio occidente.

— Lo sé chico pero las cosas se han complicado un poco a donde voy a enviarte. Dos de mis mejores Dark Hunter han salido de las filas y necesito a alguien de confianza en ese lugar — la cantinera que servía las copas y se la había pasado babeando por los dos hombres desde que llegaron, casi saltó asustada cuando Ash la miró y aun bajó los lentes, intimidada alejó la mirada de ellos — pensé que te alegrarías ¿Recuerdas las leyendas de los Spathi? – el otro chico asintió intrigado - bueno, han aparecido allá y pensé que no te gustaría quedar fuera de la acción.

— ¿Daimons Spathi? – dijo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado.

— Si — dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella oscura — los mismos daimons asesinos profesionales, que no salen corriendo cuando les gruñes.

— ¡Mierda! – Dijo no más que emocionado — todos estos años he querido toparme con al menos uno y tener una buena pelea.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen – le respondió con sarcasmo - cuidado con lo que deseas.

— ¡Rayos! – dijo y tomó un trago más de sake mientras Acheron, el líder de los Dark Hunters bebía de su propia bebida – supongo que puedo esperar un poco más por poder comer un buen ramen, desde que me sacaron de Japón en ningún otro maldito sitio del mundo he podido encontrar uno que sea medianamente bueno.

— Oh Inuyasha, no desesperes – dijo dándole un golpe en un hombro — Nueva Orleáns es una cuidad interesante, apuesto que si buscas con cuidado, puedes llevarte un par de sorpresas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – después de 500 años Inuyasha había aprendido que todo lo que decía el líder de los Dark hunters tenía un trasfondo que debía oírse.

— Bueno, solo debo decir que Orleáns es una ciudad que yo llevaría en el alma – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – claro, si es que yo poseyera una.

.

.

.

.

.

No importaba si había atravesado el mundo entero para poder huir de las excentricidades del mundo, el mundo parecía confabular en su contra y hacer que esas excentricidades entraran a su vida de nuevo.

Lo supo cuando se vio frente al local pequeño justo frente a Jakson Square, en el pleno corazón de Nueva Orleáns.

¡Kami! ¡Cómo había ido a parar allí Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome había pensado que toda su vida la viviría siempre en su pequeño templo en el corazón de Tokio, pero las cosas no había salido como planeaba.

Había sido hija única, y vivido toda su vida en ese templo con su abuelo y su madre, su madre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía 5 años, y su abuelo se había hecho cargo de ella. La había entrenado en el complicado arte de ser una Miko. Su abuelo insistía en aun entrenarla en: el poder ahuyentar a demonios que pudieran existir alrededor del templo, en la preparación de curas a base de hierbas medicinales, en el uso de arco y flecha con la cualidad de ser purificadoras entre muchas cosas más que habían entrado a su cabeza para desvanecerse después de una semana. Debía confesar que la mayor parte de las cosas le parecían completamente estúpidas, e innecesarias, Aprender rezos para ahuyentar demonios, ¡Por favor! Pero a pesar de todo, debía reconocer que su abuelo había sido amoroso y bueno con ella todo el tiempo que había vivido, hasta hacía solo un año, cuando había muerto.

Cuando su abuelo había muerto ella había tomado una decisión importante. Había hecho todos los trámites necesarios en las oficinas de gobierno de Tokio y había conseguido que un grupo de monjes de Asakusa se hiciera cargo del templo Higurashi y había emprendido la aventura de su vida.

Había decidido ir a vivir a América.

No había mucho que pudiera ofrecer a América una sacerdotisa, más que su conocimiento en medicina oriental, tarde se dio cuenta de que América no apreciaba esta medicina tanto como creía, la nación era básicamente científica y tecnológica.

Lo que era más con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar incorrecto. Primero había llegado a Nueva York y después de solo dos semanas se había cansado de la cosmopolita cuidad siempre ruidosa y escandalosa. Había intentado en Chicago y esta vez en el rubro de la cocina, que no se le daba tan mal, pero esa era un país donde el Tofu y el sushi no eran tan apreciados, era meramente carnívora. Justo cuando estaba por rendirse ya, una persona sin rostro le había dicho que en el único lugar que podría vender con éxito algo tan estrafalario como el pescado crudo sería sin duda en Nueva Orleáns. Así que armó sus maletas y se mudo de nuevo, y así llegó a Nueva Orleáns.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a este punto de EU fue la gran gama de culturas que convivían allí: gente de piel oscura, morenos latinos, Albinos norteamericanos, también distinguió algunos rostros asiáticos entre la gente. Descubrió los sonidos de música que nunca había escuchado en su vida. Aromas en la cocina que la intrigaron y encantaron por partes iguales: chile, azúcar morena, mantequilla a granel. Las construcciones de casas casi gemelas en los barrios, y la gente moviéndose en automóvil la mayor parte del tiempo, cosas tan parecidas a casa y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Nueva Orleans la había recibido como un segundo hogar, en cuanto había llegado había conseguido un apartamento algo caro, pero amueblado de forma modesta, y un local en un sitio céntrico, que había sido más simple de lo que imaginó en un principio armar. Era increíble que incluso hubiera hallado en una tienda local parrillas planas perfectas para hacer tallarines u okonomiyaki, además de todo lo necesario, platos hondos, tazas de té y demás instrumentos para cocinar al estilo japonés algunos de ellos incluso de su propia isla.

Y había abierto el "Neko Hanten". Solo esperaba que aquel restaurante que una vez había visitado en el distrito de Nerima jamás supiera que había plagiado su nombre, y tener al menos la mitad de su clientela, aunque se negaba terminantemente a usar los diáfanos trajes chinos de la mesera de ese lugar.

— _Konichiwa_ Kagome chan

Kagome volteó a ver a la voz que se le hizo conocida, detrás de ella, Sunshine Runningwolf vestida con un atrevido vestido de cuerina negra y su largo cabello negro azabache amarrado en un pañuelo color verde fosforescente que seguro solo en ella luciría bien, amable y calida como siempre y una de sus mejores clientas.

— Buenos días, Sunshine — saludó cálidamente — pero te he dicho que no es necesario que me saludes así.

— Oh déjame hacerlo, incremento mi acervo de idiomas – dijo con una sonrisa y con su marcado acento que sonaba como irlandés, que había adquirido de su marido, que aun no conocía.

— Pasa, estaba a punto de abrir, si me das un momento tendré tu té verde enseguida.

— Muchas gracias corazón – la joven abrió la cortina de su negocio con su ayuda y apenas pasó se sentó en una silla – eres la única persona que sabe en toda Nueva Orleáns a que sabe de verdad el té verde, ¿Has probado los embotellados? ¡Dios!, todas las calorías, los conservadores, y seguro escogen solo el té más viejo y barato.

— No me extrañaría, así son las corporaciones – dijo poniendo el té en la tetera enorme que preparaba todas las mañanas.

— Además de que sea la única cosa medianamente saludable que he logrado que Talón tome. Debo reconocer el encanto del café americano es un excelente laxante, pero estoy segura que un día ese café lo va a… — la mujer se interrumpió a sí misma, eso pasaba a menudo cuando hablaba de su marido, así como que los ojos se le iluminaran por completo – olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo olvidare algo que no me has dicho siquiera? – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— Así será mucho más fácil – dijo ella la chica sin abandonar su usual sonrisa.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos en los que Sunshine iba de un tema a otro sin freno, había empezado con un tema sobre los beneficios de la azúcar morena a la refinada y había terminado mencionando el último informe de estado del presidente del país, por fin el té estuvo listo.

— Toma, ten cuidado esta caliente – le extendió una bandeja de platico con dos tazas plásticas en ella, con tapas herméticas, cuando su siguiente clienta entro.

— Buenos días, Kagome — saludó una mujer que competía con creses a la extravagancia de la otra, enfundada en una larga falda color violeta y una blusa desmangada color negro, con su cabello sostenido en un alto moño desmechado de su cabello castaño acordaba bien sus ojos marrones y los aros enormes de oro en sus orejas — Sunshine, algo me decía que estabas aquí. Talón está en la calle frente a tu puesto esperándote.

— ¡Oh mi hombre grande esta allí expuesto delante de todos!, que molestia – le extendió un par de dólares a Kagome – me voy, se pone irritable cuando lo dejó solo allí expuesto a todas esas ofrecidas.

— Como si no hubieras obtenido beneficio de esas "ofrecidas" nunca – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer que había entrado, y se sentó en la barra, sus pulseras en los brazos sonaron todas juntas.

— Si, pero aún no era mío, ahora no pienso compartirlo – se defendió — él es solo mío.

Rauda la chica salió del local. Kagome volvió a la máquina de café entonces, empezó a preparar la mezcla del café que la recién llegada siempre pedía.

— Solo un minuto y el café estará listo _madame_ – dijo maniobrando la maquina ruidosa.

— Oh basta Miko – dijo la bella pitonisa oliendo el café que se extendía en el aire.

— Muy bien yo te llamo Selena y tú Kagome estamos mano.

— Bien Kagome estamos a mano – dijo extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato.

Oh si, hablando de huir de las extravagancias, Selena Williams y Sunshine Runningwolf, contaban entre algunas de las más agradables cosas que había en Nueva Orleáns. Las dos tenían puestos comerciales justo en Jackson Square frente a la oficina de información turística. Selena era una especie de pitonisa que leía las cartas, runas y practícamele cada artilugio de adivinación que fuera conocido, se había vuelto literalmente loca cuando le había regalado una baraja del Ichi. Sunshine era una artista que vendía objetos de cerámica y grabados que ella misma hacía.

Hasta allí podía decir que solo eran dos emprendedoras más buscando fortuna, pero cuando se había puesto a conversar con ellas las cosas cambiaban.

Sunshine aseguraba que era la reencarnación de una mujer antigua desde los más viejos clanes celtas y que ya había estado casada con mi marido, que su abuela era una diosa de la batalla ¡ah sí! y que era inmortal. Mientras Selena aseguraba que toda su familia tenía ciertos sentidos para la magia desde su madre, que había hecho los encantamientos de protección para su negocio, su hermana Tabhita que era cazadora de vampiros y Tiyana que era sacerdotisa blanca de vudú. Quizás por eso no se había quedado atrás y les había contado que ella era también una sacerdotisa criada para ahuyentar demonios.

— Buenos días Kagome – su siguiente clienta habitual entró al local, vestida de un elegante traje sastre color azul marino que le quedaba como ni mandado hacer

— Oh Lanie algo me decía que encontraría aquí a la señora de la luna – dijo la mujer que la acompañaba con un traje igual de sobrio, más discreto en realidad, solo el típico traje de toda buena oficinista, de un cabello ordenado y cepillado correctamente, castaño oscuro, casi al tono del suyo y ojos azules inteligentes y chispeantes.

— Buenos días Grace, Mandy – saludó la pitonisa

— No me digas así – dijo su hermana – sabes que odio que me llamen Mandy.

— Todo deber de un hermano para otro es hacerle la vida imposible – dijo con una sonrisa amplia Selene, se volvió a la otra mujer – Otro poco más y pudieras haber saludado a Sunny – dijo saludando su amiga.

— Café de achicoria listo – dijo Kagome entregándole una bandeja con dos cafés a la recién llegada y una bandeja con un par Pralines que espolvoreo con azúcar y canela, debía reconocer que era un postre delicioso, y otro más a Amanda, dejando uno más servido en la barra para Selene, el aroma cargado pareció revivirlas a todas que aspiraron profundamente.

— _Pralines factory_ se moriría de envidia si un día descubren que haces esto – dijo Grase mordiendo uno de los dulces panecillos azucarados – te quedan mejor que a nadie, y a Julián… — los ojos de la chica se iluminaron – Dios...

— Apuesto a que recordó lo que hizo la primera vez que le dio a probar uno – dijo Selena con disimulo.

— ¿Qué hizo? – peguntó con curiosidad Kagome

— Oh solo tomó el azúcar que cayó en su escote directo del envase – dijo con una radiante sonrisa

— ¡Lanie! – Exclamó avergonzada a mujer a su lado – es que acaso disfrutas ventilando mi vida privada a todo el mundo

— Oh vamos lo hizo en pleno centro comercial, ¿Qué tiene eso de privado? además, si no fuera porque me preocupo por ti jamás hubieras conocido a Julián

Kagome se rió con disimulo. Hablando de las personas extrañas que había conocido en Nueva Orleáns: Grase Alexander y Amanda Hunter eran unas de las más… bien… normales podría decirse. Grace era una sexóloga que tenía un par de años de casada, tenía unos gemelos hermosos que ya había visto una vez, su esposo Julián, era profesor en la universidad, profesor de historia antigua, todo con ella parecía normal hasta el día que Selena le había contado que su esposo era un esclavo sexual que habían rescatado de un libro y que además era el hijo de un mortal y de la diosa griega del amor, era casi convincente por que el nombre de la diosa le habían puesto a su hija. De Amanda además de que estaba recién casada, tenía una hija y que era contadora no sabía nada más., nunca había comentado a que se dedicaba su esposo, solo sabía que estaba completamente forrado.

Oh si, el mundo era extraño, huyendo de las extravagancias del mundo y cayendo en el pleno corazón de ellas. Y a pesar de todo, Kagome Higurashi de algún modo se sentía feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

El cubículo estaba completamente oscuro, las ventanillas completamente ahumadas en el jet privado, cuando se trataba de viajar de día, no había ningún tipo de precaución que no fuera tomada, todo adentro estaba herméticamente oculto del sol, dentro el joven de cabello plateado estaba semi recostado en el asiento durmiendo, lograr que un ser que nunca había sido nocturno se hubiera adaptado a dormir de día había llevado unas cuantas décadas, pero como no podía hacer demasiado durante el día, se había dado por vencido, ahora mismo sus sueños se mezclaban con sus recuerdos sin poder evitarlo

Parecían aparecer de entre la bruma sus recuerdos…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La joven sacerdotisa estaba sucia de pies a cabeza, manchas de barro y sangre anchaban su traje blanco y rojo. Él se mantenía oculto detrás de un árbol silencioso, creyéndose ignorado, solo hasta que la joven sacerdotisa mi miro de soslayo con una expresión fría y sería, mantuvo sus ojos color avellana fijos en los suyos de oro por lo largo de un minuto, después solo volteo y se fue.

.

.

La lluvia caía a raudales mientras la chica apuntaba directo a una serpiente monstruo, una vez que la destruyó con la flecha purificadora, cayó sobre sus rodillas aspirando con esfuerzo. El joven hanyou estaba en uno de los árboles oculto, esta vez no podía notarlo, su cabello negro y sus ojos tierra lo ataviaban esta vez, la vio allí caer al piso y después caer desmallada entre un chaco de barro, saltó enseguida cerca de ella y la miró, lucia vulnerable, débil, una imagen que no asociaba con es sacerdotisa soberbia y orgullosa; voces de aldeanos empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor y no supo qué hacer, quería ayudarla pero jamás permitiría que nadie lo viera en ese estado así que huyo.

.

.

El viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras el silencio era roto solo por el ruido que hacia el pasto al ser cepillado por la brisa.

— Se que estas allí arriba, Inuyasha — dijo la joven sacerdotisa que dejaba su arco sobre el pasto sin mirar ningún punto en especifico — ¿Por qué no bajas?

El joven semi demonio hizo un mohín y se asomó por en medio de las ramas del árbol donde estaba oculto, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Nunca habíamos hablado así antes — dijo la sacerdotisa mientras el viento agitaba su cabello largo y lacio.

— ¿Y qué? – dijo desdeñoso.

— Inuyasha – lo volteó a ver con una mirada que jamás había sentido dedicada a él — ¿Cuándo me miras, me vez como a una humana?

— Uh – dijo confundido – ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Nunca debo mostrar ante nadie mi vulnerabilidad – dijo agachando su mirada y poniendo un rostro melancólico – nunca debo distraerme, de otro modo los monstruos que desean la perla podrían volverme más fuertes que yo. Soy un ser humano pero a veces no me siento como tal – lo volteó a ver aun con su mirada melancólica y lo que parecía una sonrisa – tú y yo tenemos cosas en común eres un mitad humano después de todo. Por eso no pude matarte

— Esas son solo tonterías – dijo el mitad demonio y se levantó – tú no hablas de esa manera nunca ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— No verdad – dijo con la expresión más triste del mundo – yo nunca suelo hablar así.

Algo en el fondo de su estomago se revolvió y se sintió pequeño y culpable. Era la primera vez que se sentía culpable en toda su vida.

.

.

Las hojas de arce en arce pintaban de color rojo y naranja todo el lago mientras los dos daban un simple paseo, ella le había propuesto

— ¿Yo un humano?

— Claro, eres mitad humano después de todo – dijo con optimismo la sacerdotisa – si la perla cayera en las manos de un demonio, se haría muy poderosa, pero si es usada para convertirte en un humano, es posible que la perla se purificara y quizás dejaría de existir.

— ¿Y entonces que pasaría contigo Kikyou?

— Bueno – dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa – mi labor es proteger la perla, si ya no existiera, yo me convertiría solo en una persona ordinaria.

Su paseo terminó en el pequeño y discreto muelle, él bajó primero y la esperó, cuando ella iba subiendo la correa de su sandalia se rompió y él solo la atajó para que no cayera al piso, ella lo volteó a ver con una tímida sonrisa, una que casi podía jurar que solo le dedicaba a él, él quería eso, él quería que alguien le sonriera, que no quisieran más matarlo, perseguirlo, discriminarlo, él solo quería un lugar en el mundo, y esa sonrisa, podría vivir y morir feliz como humano con esa sonrisa, soltó el remo que aun detenía y la tomó en brazos atrayéndola cerca, llenándose de su aroma a lirios y pureza.

— No tengo más dudas – dijo suavemente a su oído – si, me convertiré en humano

.

.

El silbido de las flechas en el aire fue lo único que despertó su instinto, las flechas se incrustaron en el tronco del árbol haciendo una marca negra como su fuera veneno volteó a ver a quien lo había atacado, primero el sol que le daba a los ojos oculto a su atacante, se esforzó en distinguirlo y vio a la joven sacerdotisa con una mirada maligna, apuntando con una flecha más, no parecía ella misma, pero lo era.

— Muere Inuyasha.

El joven semi demonio se lleno de ira, era mentira, todas sus promesas, todas las cosas que había prometido.

— ¿Por qué Kikyou…?

— De verdad creíste que le daría la perla a un sucio híbrido como tú – dijo con una expresión de asco en su rostro, como si se dirigiera a un animal rastrero.

Un gruñido subió por su garganta, la perla, la maldita perla, todo por ese objeto maldito, la tomaría, se convertiría en un demonio completo y después se encargaría de esa sucia mentirosa.

Cuando el joven de traje rojo llegó a la aldea fue como si un tornado hubiera pasado encima, en un solo instante destruyó varios hogares e irrumpió en la pagoda donde la perla descansaba, varios aldeanos con lanzas y flechas resguardaban el lugar, pero no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo, se apoderó de la perla y salió destruyendo el lugar de paso, la tenía, ¡la tenía!, solo debía absorberla, no sabía cómo pero el instinto se lo diría. Toda la región recordaría el nombre de Inuyasha entonces, cada ser sobrenatural que existiera sabría quien era él y le temerían, le respetarían.

— Inuyasha…

No pudo detenerla, no pudo ni siquiera sentirla atravesar su cuerpo, pero sintió como literalmente le partía el corazón, la flecha purificadora que lo envió hacía atrás y lo ensartó en el goshimboku.

Y la vio allí, sosteniendo aun el arco con esfuerzo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Kikyou, vio como los poderes sobrenaturales empezaban a abandonarlo, como su cuerpo se degradaba poco a poco sus ojos, que perdieron agudeza se quedaron clavados en la figura de la mujer que lo había atacado, que había logrado destruirlo de más de una manera. No pudo ver la sangre que escurría por su traje de sacerdotisa, no pudo ver como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, no pudo ver lo débil que estaba, solo vio la ira de su mirada, y una sola pregunta quedo en su corazón mientras la vida lo abandonaba.

"¿Por qué Kikyou…?

Para ella fue su último pensamiento, para la persona que le hizo creer que había un lugar en el mundo para él, que podría tener una familia, una vida, y una sonrisa que podría ser amado por alguien y entre el amor y el odio la vida lo abandono.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos justo en ese momento, la alarma de la cabina que anunciaba que estaban llegando por fin a tierra empezó a sonar, pidiendo que se pusiera el cinturón para el aterrizaje, miro en un reloj digital la hora, eran las 4:00 AM Apenas tenía tiempo para poder llegar a algún refugio hasta que amaneciera de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez…

Kagome se recogió el cabello con un palillo en un desordenado atado, y se acarició la nuca, de nuevo ese escalofrió, trato de evitarlo de nuevo, pero no pudo solo conjuró mentalmente "te ordeno te alejes de este lugar, ser de energía maligna aléjate de este recinto". Se concentró en seguir limpiando una de las mesas mientras un par de clientes salían del lugar, miró la puerta y vio tres hombres allí parados, hombres asombrosamente guapos, de cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural, pero que casi podía decirse que olían a maldad, con un aura arrogante a todo su alrededor, como si quisieran entrar pero no pudieran, se miraban perplejos unos a otros y se iban de allí.

Había pasado ya más de una vez, hombres como esos que parecían modelos de pasarela se acercaban a su restaurante y ella sentía algo muy extraño, y sin proponerlo siquiera conjugaba uno de los hechizos que le había enseñado su abuelo y que ella estaba segura que ya había incluso olvidado, podía escuchar a su abuelo decirle y repetirle ese conjuro, para ahuyentar seres malignos que absorbían la energía de otro, por carne, por sangre y por alma, lo que en América se llamaban súcubo o vampiros.

Y cada vez que le pasaba estaba segura que eran solo figuraciones suyas, se sentía tonta y ridícula por lo que hacía y se respondía a si misma que seguro lo único que pasaba es que esos galanes de televisión solo se daban cuenta que un ramen con camarón para la cena era demasiada sal para sus dietas estrictas.

Suspiró y siguió limpiando, ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado desde hacía ya un rato y debía cerrar su café.

Sunshine vio pasar a los hermosos hombres de largo por la cafetería de Kagome y de nuevo solo soltó un suspiro y elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento.

— ¿Crees que sean…? — le dijo la pitonisa a su lado distraídamente mientras acomodaba sus cartas.

— Seguro, son inconfundibles – le respondió Sunshine mientras esbozaba un dibujo mirando de reojo – cuando uno de esos miserables ha tratado de matarte una vez creedme no hay manera de poder confundirlos.

Las dos mujeres vieron como los dos hombres de cabellera rubia se perdían entre la gente, alumbrados por las farolas de las calles, y solo entonces se sintieron libres para hablar.

— ¿Por qué crees que no hayan entrado todas estas veces? – Selena estaba de verdad intrigada — es obvio que se sienten atraídos.

— Con la cantidad de energía que Kagome posee no me extraña, Kagome es como una lumbrera y ellos serian los mosquitos, la cantidad de almas que están viviendo dentro del cuerpo de Kagome es impresionante.

— Si, yo también lo note desde que llego, has sentido en especial aquella que tiene cerca de 500 años, es asombrosa.

— ¡Que si la he sentido! – le respondió la chica — casi es atemorizante.

— Sunny ¿Te ha dicho Talón si alguien va a venir a… remplazarlo? bueno tú sabes de su anterior empleo.

— No, desde que salio de filas no tiene mucha información al respecto, — aclaró la joven mujer — trabajar para ellos es casi peor que haber estado en la CIA.

— Entiendo…

Las dos mujeres vieron como la chica salía de su cafetería y cerraba la cortina, y se agachaba para poner un candado, volteaba a verlas y se despedía con un saludo lejano, ellas agitaron la mano para despedirse y la vieron ir en dirección opuesto de donde se había ido aquellos sujetos.

— Pues francamente yo espero que alguien venga pronto y ponga sus ojos en Kagome, ir con ese banquete de almas para esas cosas es demasiado peligroso para ella.

— Yo igual Sunny yo igual.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Inu… Yasha? – dijo la joven mujer limpiando una brocha de pintura sobre su falda después de terminar una pintura.

— Inuyasha – repitió su esposo sentado delante de ella en una silla alta de la barra de la cocina bebiendo un refresco de cola.

Ambos sabían que eran las 4:30 AM, pero como Talón había pasado centurias durmiendo de día y trabajando de noche, no era costumbre que pudiera abandonar en unos cuantos meses, Sunshine al vivir sobre un club nocturno no tenía problemas con vivir de noche, al menos un par de décadas en los que sus horarios de sueño se recorrían poco a poco, llevaban unos saludables 15 minutos avanzados, después de todo tenían la eternidad para acostumbrarse.

— Inuyasha. – Sunshine dividió enseguida las palabras, su japonés era casi nulo, pero había aprendido lo básico al estudiar los grabados de Ukiyo e – ¿Espíritu guardián perro?

— Si, algo así, Acheron me dijo que es de Japón, de la época de las guerras civiles, yo oí hablar un par de cosas de él hace algunos años, solo se que ha estado los últimos 20 años en Inglaterra.

— Vaya eso si que es casualidad – dijo su esposa distraídamente.

Sunshine se sentó en las piernas de su esposo que la atrajo a él y respiró entre su cabello, el olor a pachulí y trementina se llenó los pulmones y besó su cuello.

— ¿Casualidad? – dijo sin dejar de mordisquearle el cuello

— Mmmm – ella movió el cuello para darle mayor acceso a la caricia — ¿Recuerdas en té verde de las mañanas?

— Si – dijo sin soltar su cuello, y empezando a desabrochar su blusa – ¿Qué con eso?

— Pues la chica que lo preparara también es japonesa.

Ese comentario lo detuvo casi por arte de magia, trabajo rápido la información en su cabeza y le dedicó las más amplia sonrisa a su esposa de ese día.

— Sabes, escuche que Acheron le tiene mucha estima a Inuyasha.

— Y eso – dijo mientras ella misma hacía avances en la camisa negra de su esposo — ¿Por qué?

— Por que le gusta a Artemisa – dijo tratando de no parecer distraído difícil con la diosa celta en sus piernas desnudándolo.

— Oh vaya que mala suerte – dijo sinceramente apenada.

— Oh si — cuando su esposa mordió su propio cuello y sintió un tirón en sus pantalones, Oh si eso si logro distraerlo — algo me dice que Ash esta tramando de las suyas.

— Bravo por él – dijo divertida, sentía como reaccionaba el hombre debajo de él, solo un empujón más y listo, paso sus brazos por su cuello y dejó arrastrar suavemente sus uñas por su cuello.

Rió encantada cuando su esposo se levantó de la silla con todo y la chica en sus piernas y la empezó a encaminar a su habitación.

.

.

Fin capitulo 1

Original: 09 de Mayo de 2007

Revisión: 11 de julio de 2014

10:09 p.m.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nota de autora:_**_Pues aquí con el siguiente capítulo, vamos entrando en materia poco a poco, ¿Quiénes son los aquellos hombres que están siguiendo a Kagome?, ¿Por qué Kikyou habría querido traicionar a Inuyasha?, estas dudas y muchas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia._

_Muchas gracias por la muy calurosa bienvenida, después de la preciosa experiencia de Hiding llegar con Dark Hunter ha sido muy emocionante._

_Mil gracias a todas las personas que han empezado a leer esta nueva historia, sobre todo a: __**Hana, Joan, Sol**__ (estuve consultando la lista de autores de los que no se puede adaptar y Sherilyn no está en ella, de todos modos gracias por la advertencia, espero no tener problemas), __**Akkase rainda, lunabsc, Sakura hime shaoran kun, rub belen, Marlene Vazquez, Faby sama, Amaterasu97, F – Zelda.**__ Mil gracias por seguir la historia espero que se diviertan mucho._

_Me despido, vuelvo pronto con el siguiente capítulo._

**_¿Me dejas un review antes de irte?_**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi mientras que los personajes y libros de los Dark hunters pertenecen a la genial Sherrilyn Kenyon ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean uno de ellos por media hora… que va 5 minutos v_v…. así que hago esto sin fin de lucro aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Runningwolf_**

— No puedes decir que no, Kagome.

— Pero Sunshine...

La joven mujer tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, era la misma posición que tenía desde hacía 20 minutos que había entrado en su café y la había invitado a salir con sus amigas esa noche.

— No me sentiré cómoda con ustedes – dijo Kagome con un gesto que delataba justo eso, su incomodidad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le respondió Sunshine, que vio su cara como si la hubiera invitado a hacerse un depilado con cera caliente — solo somos las chicas.

— Y sus esposos – completó la oración la joven detrás de la barra.

— ¿Y eso qué? seguimos siendo las chicas. Además siempre has dicho que quieres conocer a nuestros esposos ¿O no? Nosotros nos reunimos al menos una vez al mes en mi club, creedme les vas a encantar.

— Pero Sunshine…

— Pero nada – dijo de nuevo – siempre has dicho que quieres conocer a nuestros esposos. Siempre has dicho que quieres conocer mi club. Y siempre has dicho que nunca sales a ningún lado por la noche. Y ahora que se presenta la oportunidad de matar tres pájaros de un mismo tiro la quieres dejar pasar, ¡Oh no, eso sí que no!, así que escoge tu mejor vestido para esta noche que pasare por ti y sino estas lista, te sacare de tu casa aunque sea a la fuerza y creedme soy completamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Kagome suspiró. Si había creído que había conocido personas obstinadas antes, era solo porque no había conocido a Sunshine Runningwolf, ella le daba un concepto completamente nuevo a la definición de constancia.

— Está bien – dijo rindiéndose con un profundo suspiro.

— ¡Perfecto!, supongo que a las 10:00 p.m. estará bien – dijo saltado casi de su asiento – veré si Talon puede invitar a alguno de sus amigos para que hagas pareja.

— ¡Oye, no! – Replicó enseguida, por el momento no quería saber nada de hombres – no voy en plan de conquista.

— Escoge un vestido rojo, o negro, huye de los blancos, las luces de neón hacen que se vea todo fosforescente.

— Sunshine hazme caso, no quiero que invites a nadie – la urgió Kagome.

— Pasare por ti a las 10:00 de la noche – siguió ignorándola completamente — cierra un poco temprano para que puedas arreglarte a tu gusto.

— Sunshine… – quiso insistir la chica dueña del café, haba tenido su buena cuota de hombres en su propia casa, no quería nada con ellos por el momento.

— Si puedo pasare con todas las chicas – siguió hablando casi más para sí que para ofrecerle una respuesta a Kagome — Talon y sus amigos siempre tienen la manía de pasar a comer pizza antes de nuestras reuniones, y hablar de sus cosas de machos, esas reuniones los dejaran hechos unos tanques un día, al menos eso espero, es una injusticia que tengan un metabolismo tan bueno.

— Sunshine…

— Espero que Starla no usara de nuevo mi vestido morado realmente me gusta mucho – dijo más para sí que para Kagome – entonces te veo en tu apartamento a las 10: 00 p.m. adiós.

Kagome vio salir a su amiga de su café, era desconcertante esa habilidad de saltar de un tema a otro sin control y regresar después al mismo. Suspiró. Le gustara o no saldría con sus amigas esa noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche cuando ese cliente en particular entró en su café.

Kagome casi había sentido pesar de saber que cerraría su café y no recibiría la visita de ese cliente en particular. Tenía que reconocer que no había hallado nunca un atractivo real en ningún hombre que conociera que pudiera competir con el de ese hombre, había salido con varios hombres en Japón, pero comparados con él, eran desgarbados y sin chiste. Ese tenía que ser el hombre más apuesto que alguna vez hubiera pisado la tierra y mejor aun, su café.

Siempre vestía unos pecaminosos pantalones de cuero, unas camisetas que marcaban un espectacular torso, trabajado, musculoso, ese tipo de pecho que deseas sentir, una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus pies. Nunca había entendido la moda _dark_ pero él le daba un entero giro, a él le quedaba maravillosa. Su cabello largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, la primera vez que lo había visto tenía un tono rojizo ahora era negro con tonos en color plateado que solo en un hombre como ese se verían bien. Siempre con lentes negros de sol, no importaba que este se hubiera ocultado casi hacía 20 min. él siempre los traía, se moría de curiosidad por saber de qué color eran sus ojos.

Además de todo siempre que acudía a su café arrasaba con toda su dotación de ramen, ya fuera llevándolo o con la joven que lo acompañaba que debía de tener un estomago de plomo y titanio.

Ella lo sabía, si así solo fuera la única persona de todo nuevo Orleáns que visitara su café, solo por él lo mantendría abierto, solo por la simple excusa de verlo.

— Buenas noches Kagome. – dijo en un espeso y seductor tono de voz que no pertenecía a ningún lugar conocido

— Buenas noches — dijo tratando de no parecer demasiado abrumada, lo que le era realmente complicado cuando venía solo, su presencia y su energía llenaban todo el lugar, casi se preguntaba cómo es que ella podía seguir parada allí mientras él estaba dentro – ¿Hoy no viene Simi?

— No, hoy ha comido algo antes de que viniera aquí – dijo y se acarició un hombro. Kagome pudo entre ver una cabeza de dragón en un tatuaje que no había visto antes – ahora está descansando.

— Ya veo – respondió y alejó su mirada de su hombro, solo esperaba no estar sonrojada.

— Pero si tienes unas 10 raciones de tu delicioso ramen con carne de res, estoy seguro de que no lo despreciara – dijo con una sonrisa.

— La verdad la envidio – dijo mientras sacaba los recipientes desechables que usaba para los platillos para llevar alejando su mirada de su rostro. ¡Kami! cuando sonreía era mucho más apuesto de lo que debería – jamás había conocido a nadie que pudiera comer como ella, usar salsa de barbacoa en el ramen es algo enteramente novedoso, desearía tener un metabolismo como el de tu… — ella se moría de curiosidad por saber qué tipo de relación los unía.

— Mi… — el hombre sonrió misteriosamente — bebe.

— Si – eso no la ayudo mucho – bien las preparare, y de nuevo la especialidad para tu amigo, hoy le puse camarones, y dile que tiene suerte, mañana haré la sopa happosai, es la más sabrosa que puedas encontrar.

— Estoy seguro de que le encantara saberlo – dijo siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella llenaba los potes.

Kagome empezó a preguntarse si habría alguna mujer que pudiera soportar una atención como esa, el hombre la miraba moverse y ella sentía como si su mirada fuera casi sólida, la desconcertaba, en el pasado si un hombre la hubiera mirado de esa manera más tardaba en soltarle un bofetón antes de que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero con ese hombre, además de ser apuesto tenía un aura de peligro a todo su alrededor que la hacía dudar sobre acercarse siquiera, sabía que no la lastimaría, pero aun así no se atrevía a retar a su suerte

— Un día deberías decirle que viniera – dijo para distraeré a si misma de la atención del hombre delante de ella – así podría escoger el ramen que él quisiera además me gustaría conocer a quien se ha vuelto tan buen cliente.

— Lamentablemente él… — se interrumpió antes de continuar un segundo — digamos que su trabajo solo le permite estar en la calle por la noche cuando tú ya has cerrado.

— Ya veo, pues _Akri_ tú solo pedídmelo y si quieren cierro un poco más tarde solo por tu amigo, para un aficionado al ramen tan bueno como él merece el sacrificio.

Kagome terminó de llenar todos los recipientes y los puso en dos bolsas diferentes, el hombre saco su billetera y dejó un par de billetes de 100 dólares en la mesa, ella hizo un mohín.

— _Akri_…

— Sabes que odio andar cargando monedas en los bolsillos así que no me digas nada – dijo tomando las bolsas en sus manos.

— Gracias, ojala todos mis clientes dijeran lo mismo.

El hombre soltó una ligera risa que hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cruzar el portal se detuvo y la volteó a ver.

— A propósito Kagome – la miró con curiosidad y preguntó – ¿Por qué me has llamado _Akri_?

— ¿No es tu nombre? – Dijo sonrojada, la sonrisa que atravesaba los labios de ese hombre era más que encantadora – Simi, te llama así todo el tiempo así que pensé que…

— Así solo me llama Simi – respondió antes de que pudiera terminar.

— Y entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo con suma curiosidad.

— Mi nombre es, Acheron – dijo y ladeó un poco la cabeza, Kagome tuvo la impresión de que le había guiñado un ojo – pero todo mundo me llama Ash.

— Captado – dijo a media voz.

— Bien hasta mañana Kagome – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar – y recuerda no cierres muy tarde.

— Gracias – dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba – hasta mañana… Ash.

Cuando su cliente favorito, definitivamente favorito salió y lo vio subir a su moto y alejarse de ese lugar, se dio la libertad de sentase en una silla y recuperarse de sus piernas de gelatina.

Acheron… aspiró profundo un aroma a sándalo y mirra en el lugar. Sintió correr por su sistema el resto de magia que dejaba siempre en el lugar, nunca se lo diría no sabía cómo reaccionaría si alguna vez le comentara la enorme energía que descansa dentro de él, pero un hombre como él debía ser completamente consciente de ella, sin duda solo un hombre tan único como ese debía llevar un nombre tan único como ese.

Y aún así… bien era el único hombre que alguna vez había competido con quien tenía su corazón, pero a pesar de todo, aún contra sus propios deseos Acheron terminaba perdiendo.

Miró su reloj de nuevo, ya eran las 8:15 p.m. si no quería retrasarse debía cerrar ya. Limpió las mesas, guardó los enseres y cuando el reloj marcó las 8:30, apagó las luces y dando un último vistazo dentro de alejó de su local.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha casi esperaba la llegada de Acheron a su sitio, no es que se sintiera especialmente ansioso de ver a ese hombre que para tener exactamente su misma apariencia lo hacía sentir como si fuera un niño de 5 años, sino porque había dado con el blanco de su mayor debilidad.

El ramen.

Si alguna vez le había dicho que un Dark Hunter no podía adquirir adiciones, era porque dentro de esas drogas nadie había contado la comida. Nada lo hacía reaccionar así, ni el alcohol, ni el tabaco, ni las drogas ilegales y a través de 500 años había probado algunas cosas que de verdad si no eran ilegales hoy, era solo porque no se conocían en esos días.

Pero no, nada lo había hecho caer como ese delicioso ramen que Ash había empezado a comprar para él desde la semana pasada. Ese era definitivamente el sazón que él había estado extrañando desde hacía 500 años, podía jurar que la persona que preparaba esos fideos debía tener sangre japonesa en las venas, era una verdadera pena que cuando él pudiera salir el "_Neko Hanten_" ya estuviera cerrado, o quizás no, porque si encontrara a la mujer que preparaba esos platillos le daría algo que nunca le había dado a nadie, ni a la propia Artemisa, su completa y leal devoción, ¡oh no! de verdad que no estaba bromeando.

Cuando escuchó la motocicleta del líder de los Dark Hunters aparcar en su porche se asomó enseguida, ¡Si! allí estaba él cargando dos bolsas blancas llenas de los termos de material desechable que contenían eso que era más exquisito que la amurita.

— Maldición Ash porque tardaste tanto, me muero de hambre – salio el joven de cabellos plateados en su encuentro.

— Calma cachorro o no te daré nada – dijo burlándose de él – siéntate.

Inuyasha se envaró un momento, porque diantre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que Ash decía eso no lo sabía pero siempre pasaba. Gruñó molesto y le mostró los largos colmillos.

Acheron solo se carcajeó con más ganas de su expresión molesta que termino cuando le entregó la bolsa que era para él, entonces sus ojos negros con esas vetas doradas casi brillaron. No entendía como, pero esa sopa japonesa tenía más efecto en él de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Nada en 500 años lo había hecho reaccionar con tanto júbilo, como un niño en navidad que esos fideos, era completamente infantil, pero él no le discutiría eso, los Dark Hunters no eran famosos por disfrutar de placeres, si él suyo era tan simple no se lo reñiría.

Los dos hombres entraron a la casa. La casa tenía más el modo de un departamento de soltero: los muebles de color negro sobrios y elegantes; no había aparatos de sonido, televisión o nada por el estilo, lo que había en cantidad eran libros y armas empotrados en las paredes; una cocina inútil pues nunca se preparaba nada allí; al fondo una habitación amplia donde el estilo se rompía del demás; En el piso de arriba había tres habitaciones pero solo estaba habitada una, la suya donde solo tenía un futon, en una de las paredes una pintura antigua donde aparecía su padre, un mueble con fuerte estilo oriental donde había más libros y varios amarillos y roídos pergaminos, y en una mesa, un castillo en miniatura, donde parecía ser una broma pero estaba su escudero. Dicho escudero que en cuanto olió la comida salió de su pequeño palacio en miniatura y fue hasta donde estaba su amo.

— Amo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha casi gimió cuando escuchó a su pequeño ayudante, la pequeña ladilla solo se asomaba cuando le convenía.

— Ven a comer Myouga jiji. – dijo casi a regañadientes.

La pequeña pulga se sentó en el borde de unos de los cuencos con ramen y cogió uno de los camarones que adornaban la sopa llevándoselo a la boca y empezando a cenar.

Ash miró a la pequeña pulga comer feliz de la vida junto con el joven de cabello plateado. Ese debía ser el escudero más extraño de todos lo que se enrolaban para el trabajo.

Esa pequeña pulga había sido el guardián de la herencia que su padre le había dejado a él y a su hermano mayor, que le había dejado su padre. Cuando la pulga youkai se había enterado de su muerte empezó a investigar sobre ella. 100 años después de que él hubiera dejado Japón y se hubiera establecido en China, la pequeña pulga lo había encontrado y lo había guiado a recuperar el tesoro que le había dejado su padre, una poderosa espada formada por los colmillos de su padre, era un arma tan poderosa como lo era la espada de Cronos de Julián, y con la misma característica, solo un ser que poseyera sangre humana y demoníaca podía usar a Tesaiga, si no sería expulsado por una energía sobre natural, al menos era mejor que ser quemado vivo como con la espada del oráculo. Desde ese entonces la pulga se había negado a dejar a su amo, y como Inuyasha por desgracia era agradable para Artemisa había aceptado que se uniera a los escuderos, desde hacía 400 años la pequeña pulga había cuidado de él.

O al menos le hacía compañía.

El joven vestido de motorista se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras los otros dos comían y empezó a desenredar una goma de mascar que había sacado de una de las bolsas de su gabardina.

— Quiero que vayas conmigo esta noche – dijo echándose una goma de mascar en la boca – te asignare un nuevo territorio.

— ¿Por qué? – Pregunto enseguida Inuyasha – ¿Qué hay de malo con el que tengo ahora?

— Solo estaba esperando que llegara el reemplazo de Kyrian — le explicó sin entrar en detalles — llegó ayer por la noche, yo te quiero en el puesto que tenía Talon en el barrio francés.

— Bien me da igual – dijo sorbiendo los fideos ruidosamente – ¿A dónde me llevaras?

— Esta noche a Runningwolf, la mejor manera de que conozcas el recorrido de Talon es que él mismo te lo enseñe y esta noche se reúne con unos amigos allí.

— Fhe – dijo cogiendo su tercer cuenco de sopa — como sea.

El semi demonio siguió comiendo su comida sin prestar demasiada atención, no le prestó atención a su líder que sonreía misteriosamente, síntoma de que tramaba seguramente algo.

.

.

.

.

.

Las cuatro mujeres entraron al club. La chica de vestido morado paso directamente a la barra para poner un beso en la mejilla que se parecía mucho a ella, las otras dos mujeres se adelantaron a un mesa mientras la ultima se había quedado un momento en la entrada.

Oh Runningwolf era un asunto aparte de la mayoría de los clubes de Japón. Ella había entrado a un par cuando era más joven, la música electrónica imperaba en el ambiente, y los jóvenes la seguían con ritmo y casi calma. Aquí sin embargo se escuchaba una mezcla entre lo electrónico y un ritmo de tambores y guitarras más melódico, más sensual, las parejas en la pista bailaban juntas, con los cuerpos pegados, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al ver como los cuerpos se contorsionaban y compartían sus humores y sus olores en el sudor de sus cuerpos, esto era algo completamente diferente, sumamente sensual pero diferente a lo que ella conocía.

La decoración era oscura y con un acento tribal, daba la sensación de que entrabas en una aldea antigua las pinturas de lobos aullando estaban en la mayoría de las paredes, ella pudo reconocer el estilo inmediato de Sunshine, solo ella tenía la habilidad de poder darle vida a cualquier cosa que quisiera plasmar, había un verdadero arte en sus manos.

— Kagome no te quedes allí – le dijo Sunshine que la tomó de un brazo – vamos, vamos.

— Si.

La joven siguió a su amiga a una de las mesas de atrás, se hubiera quedado helada en su mismo lugar de no ser porque su amiga la jaló hasta la mesa.

En esa mesa estaban sentados los tres hombres más apuestos que hubiera visto en toda su vida, el aire alrededor de ellos emanaba electricidad y una fuerte masculinidad, era una energía abrumadora. Ver a sus dos amigas cerca de ellos no ayudó en nada. No era posible. Pero la forma en que Sunshine se acercó al último de ellos y plantó un beso largo y apetitoso en su boca le dijo que no estaba equivocado, oh si, esos tres espectaculares Adonis eran sus esposos.

— No te lo dije, ni siquiera nuestra pura sacerdotisa es inmune – soltó Amanda divertida y las otras dos chicas la siguieron en una risa divertida.

— Y la culparías – dijo uno de ellos – ¿Quién podría?

— Oh, eres tan egocéntrico Julián – dijo Grace golpeándole un hombro.

— Acaso no es cierto – dijo dejando vagar sus labios por su cuello descubierto.

— Estate quieto – dijo ella huyendo de la caricia.

— Ven Kagome, deja que te presente – dijo Sunshine que la jaló a la mesa y la sentó a su lado – ese de allá es el esposo de Grace, Julián.

— Doctor Julián Alexander – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora un acento extranjero que sonaba desconocido para ella pero fabuloso – mucho gusto

Kagome solo atinó a asentir, el hombre era apabullante, rubio de piel tostada, un cuerpo magnifico, una voz ronca y sensual, unos intensos ojos azul celeste, una sonrisa que merecía un comercial, que va, toda una campaña de dentífrico de lo perfecta que era, además de unos preciosos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. Aun a esa distancia Kagome podía percibir una suave presencia de sándalo, con esa apariencia uno de verdad podía empezar a creer que era un semi dios.

— Alias el señor culo ardiente – le dijo por lo bajo Sunshine atrayendo su mirada.

— Te escuche Sunshine. – le reclamó enseguida el hombre de ojos azules y sus otros dos amigos se rieron de él.

— Muérdeme Julián – le respondió divertida.

— No te atrevas oráculo – le dijo el hombre que había besando antes y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura.

Sunshine retomó la conversación.

— El es Kyrian Hunter — apuntó al segundo hombre que sostenía a la chica de cabello castaño por los hombros – el esposo de Amanda.

— Mucho gusto Kagome.

— El gusto es mió — respondió con voz casi rota.

Kyrian, era igualmente guapo, en muchos sentidos se parecía mucho a Julián, del mismo color de cabello, la misma piel dorada de una complexión ligeramente más delgada, con unos ojos verdes mar absolutamente hermosos, tenía un fuerte aire aristocrático a todo su alrededor, la forma misma en la que estaba sentado, recto con porte y al mismo tiempo logrando lucir relajado. Algo le decía a ella que Julián y Kyrian, si no eran de la misma sangre debían ser al menos grandes amigos, había una extraña aura que se entremezclaba entre los dos.

— Y este –dijo su amiga pasando su delgado brazo a través de la espalda del último de ellos – este es mi esposo Talon.

— Mucho gusto Kagome – dijo Talon tomando una de sus manos y poniendo un beso en sus nudillos, Kagome en su contra sintió una descarga de calor por su sistema entero – encantado de conocer a la única persona en el mundo que ha hecho de algo sano, algo delicioso.

Kagome solo sonrió nerviosa. El esposo de Sunshine era extraordinario, era como una antitesis de sus demás amigos, sus otros amigos parecían sacados de un cuento de elfos o Ángeles de pinturas europeas, mientras él tenía la apariencia de salir desde un campo de batalla de alguna historia épica. Su pelo dorado rozaba sus hombros, unas cejas marrón oscuro, pestañas largas, una complexión gruesa y trabajada marcada por una camiseta negra que dejaba sus brazos desnudos, tenía un tatuaje de intrincado diseño de círculos y curvas, que le parecía lejanamente familiar, al menos conocido, sabía que una cultura tenía esa costumbre, pero no lograba recordar cuál.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza, ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Esos eran los esposos de sus amigas, era una falta de respeto devorarlos así con la mirada, pero es que eran asombrosos, y la energía que los rodeaba no ayudaba en nada, nunca había sentido una energía tan intensa en ninguna persona.

— Lo siento, creo que he sido algo obvia no es así – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No te preocupes amiga – dijo Sunshine pasando su brazo por su cuello – creedme ya estamos acostumbradas.

— De vez en cuando quisiéramos que les aparecieran, una que otra arruga o al menos que ganaran un poco de peso – dijo Amanda que aun era sostenida por su esposo.

— ¿De verdad? – dijeron los tres hombres enfrentando a sus esposas.

— Solo de vez de cuando – dijeron las tres.

Kagome se echó a reír y sus nuevos amigos las siguieron pronto. Un chico se acercó a la mesa e invito a bailar a Kagome, ella salió enseguida a la pista con él, los demás se quedaron en la mesa recibiendo una bebida.

— Así que era ella – le preguntó Talon a su esposa.

— Si – le respondió con un poco más de seriedad.

— Tenían razón, hay algo de ella que es demasiado poderoso – dijo Julián con una mirada inquisitiva – es una energía demasiado extraña.

— Además de las almas que están viviendo dentro de ella – agrego Kyrian – Wow son decenas de almas, y hay una que está llena de poder, como es que ella la resiste.

— No creo que lo sepa – respondió Sunshine – en realidad dudo mucho que ella sepa que tanto poder descansa dentro de ella.

— Pues es verdad – dijo Talon – ella es literalmente un imán para los daimons, es muy peligroso tenerla fuera de casa por las noches.

Talon no estaba mirando a ninguno de los presentes en la mesa, se quedó mirando la entrada del club, un grupo de 6 hermosos hombres de cabello color dorado que buscaban entre la gente.

— No lo puedo creer – dijo Kyrian – de verdad se han atrevido a entrar aquí

— ¿Qué clase de idiota entra en mi club? – dijo Talon solo para sí.

— Corazón, es el club de Starla, no tuyo – le dijo su esposa.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero decir Sunny – dijo con seriedad – ve por Kagome.

Sunshine se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde Kagome, le dijo que las bebidas se calentarían, se disculpó con el chico con el que bailaba y la jaló a la mesa.

— Oye no quieres ver unos bosquejos que estoy haciendo, estuve imaginando un jardín japonés, y tú podrías darme el visto bueno – dijo jalándola a la parte de atrás – están arriba en mi looft

— ¿No crees que pueda esperar un poco? – dijo Kagome impaciente apenas estaba empezando a divertirse.

— No – insistió su amiga – por favor vamos.

Kagome sabía que no tenía caso discutir así que empezó a seguirla, volteó a ver a sus amigos en la mesa y vio en todos la expresión preocupada, todos miraban con dirección a la puerta, ella volteó a ver y entonces lo vio, el escalofrió que recorría su cuello volvió a azotarla, allí estaban los rubios que habían intentado entrar a su café muchas veces.

Pero la persona que estaba detrás de ellos era lo que de verdad la dejaron helada. No podía ser cierto, tenía que estar teniendo una alucinación.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha podía escuchar la extraña música desde un par de calles de distancia, iba siguiendo a Acheron desde los techos de los edificios, mientras él iba en su moto, gruñó ante la sola idea de tener que entrar en un lugar donde la música estaba tan alta, sus oídos demasiado desarrollados ya se dolían por ello, en vida sus sentidos había sido desarrollados, pero ahora que era un Dark Hunter sus sentidos eran mucho más desarrollados, su olfato, su oído, y una percepción de energía muy desarrollada, así que desde que llegaron a las puertas del club supo que algo no iba bien, una lucha de poderes se desarrollaba adentro.

Acheron detuvo su moto en el estacionamiento y miró a la puerta del club, Inuyasha se posó a su lado y vio lo mismo.

— ¿Qué clase de estúpidos son esos daimons? – dijo Ash acomodando sus lentes – serán novatos o solamente imbeciles, no puedo creer que estén entrando a Runningwolf

Ash los siguió junto con Inuyasha dentro del club, los daimons estaban en la entrada aun, buscando algo con la mirada, tuvo de pronto un mal presentimiento, miró adentro y la vio allí, de pie al lado de Sunshine, mirando la puerta con la expresión más aterrorizada que le había visto a cualquier humano, pero no estaba mirando a los daimons, estaba viendo directamente detrás de su espalda.

Los daimon encontraron a Kagome en medio de la gente y sonrieron, no pudieron dar un paso más antes de que el hombre de cabello negro con mechones plateados estuviera parado delante de ellos.

— Buuu – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Apenas el grupo de daimons vieron de quien se trataba pusieron pies en polvorosa y salieron del lugar, Ash los siguió y detrás de él salieron Julián, Kyrian, Talon e Inuyasha. Las mujeres los vieron salir con una expresión hasta cierto punto relajada.

En cambio Kagome estaba temblando, Sunshine se dio cuenta enseguida pues la tenía sostenida de un brazo.

— Kagome… — la llamó.

Kagome no la escuchó. Ese hombre… ese hombre que había estado parado en la puerta era idéntico a los grabados que su familia guardaba, ese demonio del que su abuelo le había contado tantas historias, ese era "El demonio de los Higurashi" el más temido se las historias que su abuelo le había contado.

— Kagome… – insistió Sunshine pero siguió sin respuesta.

Aun con pies temblorosos Kagome se soltó de su amiga y se echó a correr con dirección a la calle. Las amigas de la misma miraron asombradas como la chica salía del lugar, no debía hacerlo, era muy peligroso, no dudaron en ir tras ella.

Kagome esquivo a codazos a las personas que no la dejaban salir y salió del club, miró por las calles y a un poco distancia pudo distinguir en el cielo una nube de miasma, sin detenerse la siguió, escuchó una voz tras de ella que la llamaba pero no se detuvo, las historias que le había relatado su abuelo rebotaban en su cabeza mientras corría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

— Escucha pequeña, esto es en serio.

Kagome miró a su abuelo, deseaba que entendiera que esas viejas leyendas no le importaban en lo más mínimo, cuando había aparecido en la puerta de su cuarto cargando un viejo papiro sabía ya a lo que venía, apagó su reproductor de música y lo volteó a ver.

— Abuelo por favor, no más historias ahora mismo me iba a poner hacer un trabajo del colegio – quiso detenerlo antes de que empezara la historia que fuera a contarle, la casi adolescente de 12 años.

— Solo escúchame por favor — dijo el anciano con suma seriedad – si quieres puedes reírte de todas las historias que te he enseñado, de cada uno de los relatos puedes tirarlos a la basura, menos este.

Kagome se quedó un poco inquieta por la forma en que su abuelo hablaba, el anciano tomó una silla y se sentó delante de ella, le entregó el papiro, la chica no lo abrió solo lo sostuvo.

— Puede que tengas razón, que todos los demonios de los que te he hablado estén muertos pero no este, este es el más importante del cual debes cuidarte.

Kagome contra su voluntad abrió el papiro y miró la ilustración, no sabía si sentirse asustada o impresionada.

— Es hermoso – dijo fascinada por la imagen.

— Si, lo es y en ello radica su peligro – dijo su abuelo mientras ella examinaba el papiro.

En ese papiro estaba la pintura de un demonio, pero no era como todos los viejos demonios que le había enseñado su abuelo con pesadas armadlas y figuras ya fuera de dragones, leones o algún tipo de animal salvaje, este demonio tenía figura humana, una impresionante figura humana: con su cabello plateado, que a pesar de ser solo una pintura uno podía jurar que era brillante y sedoso; y su rostro, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, acostumbrada a seguir a los chicos de bandas de música por los que como toda adolescente ella se derretía, este los dejaba como simples niños a su lado; tenía una cejas gruesas y negras que enmarcaban los más impresionantes ojos dorados que hubiera visto en su vida, era como los ojos de los lobos de las montañas, enigmáticos, feroces, los ángulos de su rostro lucían jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo bien definidos; y su boca, más que su boca sus dientes, tenía unos colmillos desarrollados, de pronto se pregunto que se sentiría ser mordida por unos colmillos así y se llevó instintivamente una mano al cuello; vestía un extraño traje rojo que no dejaba entrever su cuerpo, pero la llevó a resaltar sus manos, sus manos tenían unas garras que lucían afiladas, peligrosas pero atrayentes y un par de orejas de perro sobre su cabeza que uno desearía poder tocar, pero sobre todo, ese aire de salvajismo e instinto que descansaba en él, sosteniendo una espada enorme, eso era hasta cierto punto atrayente y eso era precisamente lo que la asustaba. Había visto a lo largo de los años figuras y pinturas de muchos demonios que su abuelo se esforzaba que ella aprendiera, pero ese, ese papiro era el primero que le cortaba la respiración, como protegiéndose de sus propias emociones cerró el papiro y miró a su abuelo.

— Escucha Kagome – su abuelo se puso aun más serio – ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre la perla de Shikon?

— Si abuelo – dijo algo aburrida, su abuelo le había dicho que la perla de Shikon descansaba dentro de ella como lo había hecho durante generaciones siempre a la primera mujer nacida de cada generación, en su caso, la única y la ultima.

— Pues bien – dijo y apretó el papiro entre las manos de su nieta – este demonio ha cazado a nuestra familia durante generaciones.

— Pues yo nunca lo he visto abuelo – dijo burlándose de él.

— Eso es porque este demonio por algún motivo no puede pisar Japón, pero cada Higurashi que ha salido de la isla ha sido cazado por él.

— Eso es ridículo abuelo – dijo condescendiente.

— ¿Cómo murió tu tía Sakura? – soltó su abuelo – ¿O la abuela Moeko?, incluso aunque no lo recuerdes otros Higurashi han salido de Japón y no han regresado.

Kagome tuvo que darle un punto por eso, la leyenda de su familia decía que cualquier Higurashi que saliera de la isla no regresaría jamás. Su Tía Sakura había muerto en un asalto cuando había ido de luna de miel a Roma. La hermana de su abuela en un accidente cuando había ido a un viaje de placer que había ganado en un sorteo a China. Pero eso solo eran casualidades, no podía ser verdad que cada Higurashi de la familia estuviera confinado a la isla.

— Pero eso no es importante ya – dijo con seriedad su abuelo – lo importante es que recuerdes solo una cosa de este demonio, si lo llegas a ver, no lo dudes, estará en peligro tu vida y tú deber es destruirlo.

— Abuelo…

— Escúchame Kagome, a menos de que destruyas a este demonio la maldición que ha caído sobre nuestra familia nunca terminara, solo te pido eso hija, no tienes que hacer nada más por mí, excepto eso, usa el poder que descansa dentro de ti y que tanto te niegas a aceptar para destruir al demonio Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a su abuelo, lagrimas brillaban dentro de sus ojos, sabía lo importante que era para su abuelo que ella aprendiera esas cosas, que siguiera con la tradición de los Higurashi por ser ella la ultima. Le debía eso, se prometió a su misma que la leyenda del demonio Inuyasha sería la única que no olvidaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y no lo había olvidado, se había negado a creerlo pero de todas las leyendas de su familia la única que no olvidaría nunca sería esa.

Pero no podía ser cierto, tenía que verlo por sí misma, no podría seguir su vida tranquila si se quedaba con la duda de si ese ser era real o solo un juego de su imaginación.

La persecución de los daimons había ido a parar a uno de los callejones desiertos del barrio francés, Acheron había acorralado a los Daimons que se morían de miedo, él, ese Dark Hunter era como el mismo lucifer, el ángel de la muerte para los de su clase. En un momento más llegó Inuyasha junto con los que en un momento había sido cazadores y el oráculo.

— Hazte a un lado Ash – dijo Inuyasha desenfundando su espada que se convirtió enseguida en el poderoso colmillo – ha sido una noche muy aburrida hasta ahora, yo me haré cargo.

— Déjalo Ash – dijo uno de los hombres tras de él – yo tengo ganas de ver cómo trabaja mi reemplazo.

— No juguetees con ellos Inuyasha – dijo Acheron haciéndose a un lado – solo libera esas almas ya.

— Lo que digas viejo – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

Los daimons se quedaron viendo al Dark Hunter que los enfrentaría, supieron al ver sus ojos rojos de pupilas azules que no saldrían de nuevo de ese lugar.

Kagome corrió hasta donde el miasma se reunía y vio a los esposos de sus amigas reunidos en la entrada de un callejón, estaban demasiado distraídos para notar su presencia, cuando se asomó ella misma a ver lo que sucedía se quedó helada de nuevo. Era real. La respiración se le detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha empuñó con fuerza su espada y la sacudió para enterrar la punta en el piso.

— _Kaze ni kizu_ – la espada creó en el piso unas poderosas ráfagas de viento que rasgaron el piso e impactaron en contra de los daimons acorralados y golpearon de lleno los pechos, de los seres que había estado allí, no quedo nada, los 5 daimons fueron convertidos en polvo brillante en el viento.

— Wow – dijo Talon – esa es una técnica impresionante.

— Ni que lo digas – dijo Julián – dudo que ni mi espada lograra algo así, al menos no de un solo golpe.

Inuyasha volteó para gruñirles, ninguna de sus técnicas era para impresionar a nadie, pero se quedó quieto cuando vio la figura que estaba detrás de ellos. Una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, por un momento pensó que su imaginación lo estaba traicionando, pero allí estaba, era su mismo cabello, y esos ojos marrones que no había olvidado en 500 años, pero lo que la termino de delatar fue su aroma, su sangre demoníaca se alboroto dentro de él, sintió como la furia lo recorría por completo y avanzó enseguida contra ella.

— ¡Maldita perra! – dijo avanzando contra ella.

Kagome vio venir a su peor pesadilla contra ella, tuvo deseos de echar a correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron, el semi demonio llegó solo a centímetros de ella.

— ¡Vas a morir Kikyou! – dijo cortando el aire con sus garras afiladas, que se dirigían contra ella.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! – Kagome puso las manos frente a ella, dos ráfagas de energía salieron de sus manos e impactaron contra el joven semi demonio

Inuyasha sintió como los poderes de esa mujer salían de su cuerpo y se impactaban directamente sobre su pecho, sintió como se le cortaba el aire y ser empujado con fuerza contra la pared a su espalda por la energía.

Kagome cayó al piso también impulsada por la fuerza que había despedido de sus manos. Le tomó un par de segundos entender que había salido de sus manos, sus amigas llegaron en ese momento, Kagome se miraba las manos tratando de entender que había pasado en ese momento, no podía ser cierto, su abuelo le había dicho que ella podía hacer eso, pero por mucho que lo hubiera intentado no había podido hacerlo nunca.

— Kagome…

Sunshine trató de levantarla del piso, pero fue ahuyentada por un toque eléctrico que mantenía su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se despabilo enseguida y volteó a ver a la mujer con ira, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y unas marcas rojas apareciendo a los lados de sus sienes.

— ¡Te voy a matar sucia perra! – Inuyasha se levantaba del piso

— ¡Epa!, tranquilo cachorro — lo sostuvo Acheron de los brazos, le estaba costando trabajo, el semi demonio era extremadamente fuerte, Kyrian y Julián fueron a ayudarlo – ¡suéltenme!, ¡voy a matar a esa maldita zorra!

— ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?, cálmate.

— ¡Esa maldita me mato, esa zorra desgraciada es la que me clavo en el árbol!

Acheron casi sonrió al escucharlo volteó a ver a Kagome que aun miraba al Dark Hunter como su fuera una alucinación, aun rodeada por sus amigas que aun no se atrevían a tocarla.

Esa era la conexión.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_Original:22 de Junio de 2007_

_10: 19 p.m._

_Revisión: 22 de julio de 2014_

_10:30 p.m._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota de autora_**_: hola de nuevo a todos me disculpo por la demora pero como les contaba antes, ando en la organización de mi boda y me ha traído de arriba para abajo así que n me pude sentar este fin de semana con el siguiente capítulo._

_Así que finalmente se han encontrado, lo sé muchas palabras altisonantes pero tendrán que entender el chico esta muuuuuuuuuuuuy molesto, pero apenas vamos empezando así que aún hay mucho pero mucho que contar._

_Un agradecimiento enorme por todos sus mensajes en especial a:__**Hikari Taisho, Sakura hime shaoran kun, Akkase rainda, HanaHimeFC, Faby sama, Marlene Vasquez, Amaterasu97, Rub Belen, Danini kurama y Joan **__ todos sus mensajitos me ayudan y me alegra que haya tenido tan buena recepción mi historia, aún cuando no entiendan todos los personajes a lo que solo puedo decir CORRAN A LEER LOS LIBROS! Lo juro valen la pena._

_Me despido, espero poder regresar este viernes con el siguiente capítulo pero si no lo logro por favor ténganme paciencia siiiii_

**_UN MENSAJE ANTES DE IRTE, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR_**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, así como todos los personajes de los libros de Dark Hunter son propiedad de la fantástica Sherrilyn Kenyon… y si tuviera cualquiera de ellos al menos por media hora, sería una mujer feliz pero no es así, aclarado el punto, aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capítulo 3_**

— ¡Suéltenme maldita sea! – les gruñó el hanyou a sus captores.

Inuyasha seguía gruñendo y mostrándoles los dientes a los hombres que lo sostenían tan firmemente, sus ojos rojos sacaban casi chispas y los tironeaba de una forma violenta que de haber sido personas normales les hubiera dislocado un par de huesos.

— Tranquilo chico perro – le habló tratando se tranquilizarlo Talon – recuerda las reglas, nada de atacar humanos.

— ¡Eso no es un humano! – gruñó más enfadado, si eso se podía y después se dirigió a la chica que aun estaba en el piso – ven aquí y déjame rebanar tu mentirosa cara.

La chica lo volteó a ver e Inuyasha sintió que de nuevo se hundía en las lagunas profundas de sus ojos color tierra, gruñó para sí mismo, era imposible que siguiera amando de esa manera algo de esa persona que tanto odiara.

Kagome solo miró esos ojos color rojos llenos de desprecio y algo más que no supo definir. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, debían haber puesto algún tipo de alucinógeno en su bebida y estaba teniendo un sueño acido en ese momento. No podía ser cierto que tuviera delante de ella a ese ser que había pensado que solo viviría dentro de sus sueños.

— Inu… yasha.

Solo alcanzo a decir eso en un ronco murmullo apenas audible antes de caer como un saco de patatas desmayada en el piso.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados se sentían tan pesados, deshuesada y cansada, voces apenas perceptibles se escuchaban a su alrededor, apenas podía entender lo que decían.

— Dices que no puede borrarle la memoria – dijo la chica de vestido morado en voz baja.

— Ash dijo que hay demasiadas memorias dentro de la chica – le respondió su esposo – que sería muy peligroso jugar con ellas.

Kagome escuchaba apenas los pequeños susurros, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y la luz lastimaba sus ojos, parecía que tenía la bombilla justo sobre su cabeza, se revolvió y alcanzó a ver una habitación llena de tonos pastel y completamente desordenada. ¿Dónde estaba? No lograba recordar que es lo que había pasado allí.

— Kagome – su amiga se acercó presurosa a su lado y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, sentía que caería rodando de sus hombros por las sabanas en cualquier momento.

— Estamos en mi Loft – le respondió Sunshine enseguida.

Kagome se sostuvo más fuerte la cabeza. Tenía que recordar cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era estar en Runningwolf, estar bailando con un chico y como Sunshine la había jalado a su Loft para ver una pintura, ¿Se habría caído antes de llegar allí? ¿O solo habían seguido tomando un par de copas y se le habían subido sin darse cuenta? No recordaba nada… como un chispazo la imagen del demonio de ojos rojos se encajó delante de ella como si fuera un golpe, la intensa rabia en sus ojos rojos de pupilas azules se plantó delante de ella como si la estuviera viendo de frente directamente y estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella, saltó en la cama hacia atrás como si pudiera alcanzarla.

— ¿Dónde está el demonio? – preguntó exaltada y completamente dueña de sí misma en un segundo.

— ¿Demonio? – pregunto dudosa Sunshine, hubiera deseado que ella olvidara el hecho.

— Si – le pregunto de nuevo con más insistencia – el demonio Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está?

Sunshine volteó a ver a todos los demás en la habitación, Amanda y Grase estaban sentadas en una otomana a un lado de la cama, sus esposos debían estar en la cocina o fuera, el único presente era Talon. Por la expresión de sus rostros sombríos y asustados supo que ellas sabían bien de quien hablaba.

— Kagome creo que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza – empezó a decirle Sunshine.

— No te atrevas a mentirme, Sunshine – dijo completamente segura de sí misma – los vi a todos ellos – dijo mirando con dureza a Talon – los vi a todos con ese demonio evaporando a esos tipos en el callejón.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras ella apuñalaba con la mirada a todos y cada uno, Sunshine fue la que terminó levantándose haciendo una rabieta.

— Oh mierda – dijo en voz alta – ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?

— La verdad sería una buena opción – dijo Kagome aun mirándola.

— Mira Kagome, con todo disgusto te diría la verdad – le dijo haciendo gala de seriedad Sunshine – y lo digo así porque créeme pocas personas en el mundo realmente quisieran saber que fue lo que tú viste esta noche, es como para quitarte el sueño un par de décadas, pero da la casualidad que yo no puedo decírtelo, ninguno de nosotros puede.

— ¿Quien puede entonces? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

— Acheron, si acaso – dijo de sopetón.

— Acheron – repitió Kagome – Acheron Parthenopaeus, el mismo que me compra ramen todas las noches – recordó entonces todas las platicas que había tenido con el hombre en su café, él llevaba el ramen para uno de sus empleados, que era también de Japón y había extrañado el sazón del buen ramen por mucho tiempo y soltó un chillido – ¡CHIKUSO!, ¡SHIMATA!, ¡WATASHI WA BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!, no lo puedo creer he estado alimentando a ese demonio por semanas, no puedo creerlo.

— Kagome tranquila – intento sosegarla Sunshine.

— Tranquila mis polainas – dijo más que molesta – se supone que mi deber como una Higurashi es eliminarlo no darle de comer. ¿Donde está? Tengo que matar a ese demonio.

— La verdad no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso – dijo sin demasiada emoción Talon aun en la pared.

Kagome lo volteó a ver con tanta fuerza, que el antiguo Dark Hunter empezó a tener una dolor de cabeza instantáneamente, algo absolutamente imposible dado todos los tatuajes de protección que tenía dibujados y se supone deberían protegerlo.

— ¡Mierda, basta! – dijo el hombre sosteniendo su sien – quieres parar de hacer eso.

— Toda mi vida he sido entrenada para poder exterminar demonios – dijo como si no fuera ella misma, tan concentrada en su coraje que no se daba cuenta de que estaba lastimándolo – me guste o no, así que mejor mantén tu boca cerrada.

— ¡Kagome! – la llamó Sunshine preocupada por la expresión de dolor de su esposo – ¡Basta, lo lastimas!

Kagome bajó la mirada enseguida y el dolor de Talon desapareció con ello, farfulló algo que Kagome prefirió no entender y atravesó la cortina que separaba la habitación del resto del piso.

— Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida la chica en la cama – no pretendía hacer eso.

— Ok, tienes más poderes que Talon por lo que veo y eso ya es sorprendente – dijo alejándose instintivamente un poco de ella – así que le advertiré que se mantenga callado.

— De verdad lo siento Sunny — Kagome odiaba cuando hacia eso. Pero es que siendo una persona tan calmada no solía enojarse lo suficiente nunca como para poder hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya muchas personas la habían tachado de loca o extraña antes, por ello evitaba enojarse siempre, no quería perder a tan buenos amigos por esas habilidades que tanto odiaba.

— Tranquila, para algo son los analgésicos – dijo más calmada la chica delante de ella – escucha Kagome la verdad es que Talon no dijo lo que dijo por molestar, es la verdad es realmente muy complicado que logres hacerle nada a ese… demonio.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó controlando su carácter.

— Porqué estarías metiéndote en muchos problemas con cierta diosa griega… — sin duda Artemisa no dejaría que solo pudiera lastimar a uno de sus Dark Hunters favoritos así como así y ella sabía muy bien lo que era meterse en líos con cualquier tipo de dios, había demasiadas historias al respecto – Inuyasha es un Dark Hunter

— Y ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

— Eso es algo que solo te puede explicar Acheron… — reflexionó. ¿o no?, sabía que ningún humano que no fuera iniciado debía involucrarse o saber la identidad de los Dark Hunters, a todo eso, ¿Qué era ser iniciado?, a ella nunca le habían dado el visto bueno, bueno su situación había sido tan caótica que… ¡Concéntrate Sunshine! — bueno eso creo.

— Oh claro que me lo va a explicar – dijo con seguridad. Si pensaba que por ser grande y tener la apariencia de malo la iba a dejar sin esas respuestas que tanto necesitaba estaba muy equivocado, se lo debía después de haber cocinado para su peor enemigo – eso lo puedes apostar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pop"

El ruido de la goma de mascar al romper la burbuja se coló en medio del demás ruido que su acompañante hacía, que de paso sea dicho, era bastante.

— ¿Que se supone que pretendías hacer chico perro? – le preguntó aun sentado en el piso a su lado, los muebles japoneses distaban mucho de ser cómodos, cojines en el suelo no era lo más confortable.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – gruñó de nuevo, amenazándolo por centésima vez.

— No hasta que estés más tranquilo y me prometas no ir a matar a la cocinera – le respondió con calma.

— ¡Voy a matarte a ti, lo prometo! — Ash lo miro así divertido — por haberme dado de comer algo cocinado por esa serpiente venenosa.

— Pensé que habías disfrutado esa comida – dijo con cierto toque irónico.

— Esa zorra bebió haber estado poniendo veneno en mi comida – se empujó de nuevo contra él sin ningún resultado, de nuevo – sino fuera un Dark Hunter ya hubiera caído muerto.

— La verdad no lo creo Inuyasha, ella sirve la misma comida a todos sus clientes y hasta Simi ha comido de ella nunca le ha hecho daño – bueno eso no ayudaba mucho, la demonio _charonte_ podía comer serpientes asadas en el desayuno y eso tampoco la afectaría – además ella no sabía que estaba cocinando para ti.

— Juro que cuando logre salir de esto voy a rebanarte el cuello — Inuyasha gruñó de nuevo y trató de alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible.

Al ver que el chico no se calmaba y los demás ex Dark Hunter debían volver a sus casa, Ash lo había encadenado a una de las columnas de su casa con unas esposas forjadas por Efestos, había sido la única manera de contenerlo de no salir a la calle de casería. Por mucho que Inuyasha le agradara a Artemisa, no dudaba que pusiera a los Ritos de sangre tras él si daba un paso en contra de la cocinera.

Dicho sea de paso la chica le agradaba, tenía esa habilidad de que no se le ponían los pelos de punta al verlo entrar a su café: sexualmente activa, si, algo precavida, también, pero no aterrorizada como la mayoría de los humanos.

— A todo esto Inuyasha ¿Por qué quieres matarla? – dijo con desgana – a mi me pareció una chica perfectamente agradable.

— ¡Esa zorra es Kikyou! – le gruñó con desprecio – ¡Esa maldita fue la que me asesinó y hasta ahora no he podido cumplir mi venganza, voy a ir tras ella como sea.

— Inuyasha – lo miró bajando un poco sus lentes, sus ojos plateados lo escrutaron como si estuviera mirando a un niño enseñándole una lección – tú mismo no me dijiste que Kikyou ya estaba muerta cuando la encontraste.

Inuyasha empezó a calmarse, a su mente vino aquella imagen que había rivalizado en todo momento entre la alegría y la tristeza.

Era cierto Kikyou estaba muerta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche cuando había regresado a la aldea de la sacerdotisa, todo parecía extrañamente solitario, pudo oler a las personas a la distancia, todas, todas y cada una de ellas tenían aroma a sal sobre ellas, siguió el aroma de los humanos, queriendo distinguir el de la sacerdotisa traidora que buscaba especialmente, pero no estaba, podía oler a su hermana pequeña con claridad, lo que era extraño, las dos hermanas siempre estaban juntas, un aroma pesado y agudo llego a su nariz.

Humo.

Siguió el aroma y entonces lo vio con claridad, se escondió en uno de los árboles y observó el rito. Un monje ofrecía oraciones quemando papiros en la hoguera, mientras en el centro de ella, un cuerpo estaba extendido, las llamas lo lamían hambrientas de su piel, el aroma a lirios quemados lo envolvió e hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

— Kikyou…

Kikyou era la que estaba en la hoguera, estaba muerta y toda la aldea la lloraba, podía escuchar los susurros apagados de las personas "No puedo creer que una sacerdotisa con un alma tan pura muriera tan joven, de esta manera" "Pobre Kaede que es lo que hará ella sola ahora, debemos darle cobijo" "al menos antes de irse logró exterminar ese demonio que destruyó la aldea"

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus puños, las garras afiladas cortaron su piel pero apenas lo notó. Él iba por ella, en el fondo de su corazón mientras buscaba su aroma no sabía si sería capaz de realmente matarla, lo deseaba, lo había traicionado, pero la verdad en su alma era que él la amaba profundamente, así el amor de ella hubiera sido una mentira, no era así el de él. La miró allí tendida consumiéndose en el fuego de a hoguera y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

Miró a su pequeña hermana ir junto a la hoguera y secar las lágrimas que caían de su ojo sano, extendió su delgado bracito y abrió su puño. La perla de Shikon.

— Como me lo pediste hermana – dijo la chiquilla – que esta perla vaya contigo y no cause más pesares en este mundo.

La pequeña dejó caer la poderosa perla en las llamas sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y soltó un destello rosado que cubrió todo lo que alcanzaba, cuando se apagó aquel resplandor las llamas se habían extinto y solo quedaba ceniza.

Vio después como una joven mujer acunaba a la pequeña Kaede en sus brazos y como el monje recogía las cenizas que quedaban y las bendecía para ponerlas después en un altar cercano a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa. Las personas se empezaron a dispersar, todos a sus propias cabañas, las luces de las antorchas empezaron a apagarse y se encontró solo en la copa del árbol, sin más luz que las de las estrellas de la luna nueva, no se había percatado siquiera que no se había transformado en un humano, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada por lo que había pasado.

¿Quién había matado a Kikyou? ¿Por qué? Pero la interrogante que jamás se podría responder y siempre lo torturaría sería ¿Por qué lo había traicionado? La respuesta más obvia era que él se había dejado traicionar, él había confiado en la sacerdotisa, Inuyasha siempre había creído que los humanos, los verdaderamente especiales podían amar a los seres como él, ¿No lo había amado su madre acaso? Él había creído estúpidamente que Kikyou lo había amado, pero se había equivocado tanto.

Nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol habían empezado a perfilarse en el horizonte Inuyasha empezó a sentirse enfermo, mareado. Saltó del árbol y volvió a ver al hombre de cabellera rubia recargado en el árbol, vestido de aquella extraña manera como lo había hecho en aquel reino.

— Es el sol – dijo el hombre como si adivinara sus pensamientos – Artemisa es la diosa de la luna, por tanto, el sol te hace daño.

— Entiendo – respondió sin emoción.

— Has terminado lo que has venido a hacer – preguntó.

Inuyasha no respondió enseguida, sino que miró el altar donde las cenizas de Kikyou descansaban, su corazón deseaba ir y decirle adiós, pero su razón le gritó lo estúpido que era por eso.

— Está muerta – respondió negándose a dar más detalles, Acheron no lucía como quien los necesitara.

— En ese caso – le preguntó con desenfado — ¿Sabes leer?

— ¿Sabes escribir? – le respondió molesto, su madre le había enseñado a leer y a escribir como a todos los demás niños.

— Eso hará las cosas más simples – dijo con una media sonrisa – ahora debes venir conmigo, debemos salir de este lugar y después empezaremos tu entrenamiento

— ¿Entrenamiento para qué? – preguntó Inuyasha.

— Para el trabajo en el que te has enrolado, puedes llamarlo curso de capacitación.

Inuyasha no había entendido la mitad de lo que quería decir, "curso de capacitación" ¿Qué demonios era eso?, la vedad es que lo siguió por que el sol cada vez lo hacía sentir más enfermo y le empezaba a escocer la piel.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se inclinó laxo contra la columna. Era verdad, Kikyou estaba muerta desde hacia más de 500 años. Pero esta mujer entonces… era idéntica a Kikyou, tenía los mismos poderes que había tenido la sacerdotisa y sus ojos, los ojos chocolate que lo habían torturado por centurias eran exactamente los mismos.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer?

— Una cocinera perfectamente agradable que acabas de meter en muchos problemas.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Ash, las esposas cayeron al piso y después desaparecieron, Inuyasha empezó a frotar sus muñecas y se sentó en el piso. Su mirada lucía completamente negra en ese momento, las vetas doradas desaparecieron.

Hacia cuanto tiempo no lo había tocado de esa manera la tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba más tranquila ahora, el dolor de cabeza se había ido, todos se habían ido a casa, solo Sunshine había acordado quedarse con ella en el loft, sin la ausencia de la queja de su esposo por dejarlo ir a dormir solo, pero solo con una profunda mirada de sus ojos ámbares la mujer había dejado callado a si esposo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo la chica que volvía con una taza enorme con lo que parecía te caliente.

— Si, — dijo sentada en la cama recibiendo el té en sus manos – gracias Sunshine.

— Hey buenas noticias –lo reflexionó un momento – bueno quizás no tan buenas, Talon llamó hace un momento y me dijo que Ash va a contarte todo, no sé cómo es que vayas a quedar dentro, pero como ya lo habías visto lo mejor era que supieras a que te atenías, dijo que Inuyasha también ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

— ¿Tranquilo? – su voz subió dos octavas.

— Si – respondió Sunshine – dijo que toda la noche había querido asesinarte pero que ahora ya estaba en paz.

— Él no parara – podía recordad la voz de su abuelo diciéndole eso "no parara hasta que haya sido muerto el ultimo Higurashi o tenga la perla se Shikon – me había negado a créelo toda mi vida, pero el apenas pueda poner sus manos sobre mi me matara, soy la ultima.

Sunshine se sentó a su lado, y la miró intrigada. Kagome miraba con tanta ira su té que creyó que la taza se rompería en pedazos en algún momento.

— Realmente Kagome no creo que Inuyasha haya matado a nadie, va contra su código. – no podía, a menos ningún Dark Hunter que se hubiera atrevido a matar a un humano seguía vivo, al menos eso es lo que sabía Talon – Pero me serviría que me explicaras porque piensas eso.

Kagome sorbió el té, hizo una mueca, no tenía azúcar y sabía como agua que habías sacado del depósito de la tetera, debía enseñarle un día a hacer un buen te, no le extrañaba que Talon alabara el suyo.

— Es una historia muy larga – sin agregar que estaba toda fragmentada, por más veces que la había escuchado no la recordaba entera.

— Bueno – dijo acomodándose en la cama cruzando sus piernas como una niña esperando un gran cuento – tenemos toda la noche, soy una criatura nocturna.

Kagome sonrió sin pensarlo.

— Veras – por dónde empezar… — hace más de 500 años había una poderosa sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko, durante la época de guerras civiles había demasiada energía oscura que alimentaba a los demonios que había en Japón, Midoriko se encargaba de derrotarlos, pero llego el momento en que fueron demasiados para ella, aquella sacerdotiza uso toda su fuerza espiritual para defenderse, pero no logro salvarse, sin en cambio logro absorber – ¿absorber? ¿Transformar? ¿Transmutar? — o algo por el estilo toda la energía de los demonios y la propia, así creo la Shikon no tama.

— ¿La Shikon no tama? – repitió esperando la explicación de lo que era, su japonés era muy poco

— Si, del lugar donde estaba el corazón de Midoriko, salió de él una perla que tenía la esencia de las 4 almas – puso los ojos en blanco, su abuelo le había explicado un montón de veces la esencia de las 4 almas y nunca lo había entendido, explicárselo a Sunshine era imposible — mira te lo explicaría pero la verdad es que ni yo lo entendí cuando me lo contó el abuelo, solo sé que es la esencia del alma humana, al menos lo que debería tener, del valor, la amistad, la sabiduría y el amor estaban en esa perla y desde entonces se convirtió en un objeto muy deseado por todos los demonios, las leyendas decían que cualquier demonio que poseyera la perla se volvería infinitamente poderoso – Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por recordar toda la historia, siempre que el abuelo la contaba le parecía tan aburrida que rara vez le había puesto atención – después de eso, la perla fue recuperada por humanos y puesta a cargo de una sacerdotisa de corazón puro para poder purificarla, una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou.

— Kikyou… — repitió de nuevo Sunshine – así es como te llamó Inuyasha ¿Cierto?

— Bueno, que puedo decir – ella también había intentado encontrar la explicación de porqué el demonio la había confundido, una vez que había podido recordar el episodio sin que un escalofrió de miedo la recorriera, había llevado un muy buen trato – todas las mujeres Higurashi tenemos unos ciertos rasgos, no me extrañaría que él pensara que era yo.

— Ya veo – tenía lógica, todas las mujeres de su familia también se parecían, unas más que otras, los ojos, la forma de la boca, la personalidad belicosa, bueno de eso tenía un cierto grado más amplio Tabitha pero… no te distraigas de nuevo – Pero a ver termíname de contar.

— Bien – Kagome suspiro profundamente, retomando la historia – Kikyou cuido de la perla con gran ahínco, todos los demonios iban tras ella, bueno no solo los demonios sino también humanos de corazón malvado, hasta que finalmente un día conoció a Inuyasha – suspiró profundamente de nuevo, esta parte de la historia es la que se había obligado a si misma nunca olvidar, en respeto al abuelo – Inuyasha era un hanyou, lo que llamaríamos un hibrido, un ser nacido de la unión de una princesa humana y un demonio perro llamado Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Inu no Taisho? – Interrumpió de nuevo Sunshine – ¿Cómo el de las pinturas sobre la antigua muralla China?

— ¿Sabes de él? – preguntó Kagome.

— Bueno las pinturas son una leyenda – dijo acomodándose más cómodamente – el original de la muralla China desapareció hace como 100 años, es un misterio – bueno no lo era tanto, era probable que hubiera terminado en una colección privada, que lo hubieran robado y estuviera en el mercado negro, que algún loco la hubiera destruido, podían hacer como… ¡Santo cielo Sunshine! – Pero sigue.

— Bueno – la miró casi divertida, sabía el esfuerzo que hacia Sunny por mantener su mente en un solo lugar – Inuyasha se acercó a Kikyou para apoderarse de la perla, pero como era un ser mitad humano, Kikyou nunca tuvo el valor de exterminarlo como todos los demás y dejo que se le acercara, después de un tiempo Kikyou se enamoro de él, e Inuyasha se aprovecho de eso para traicionarla, llego un momento cuando Kikyou le ofreció una alternativa a Inuyasha que los liberaría a los dos. Kikyou quería dejar de ser la guardiana de la perla e Inuyasha quería convertirse en un monstruo, pero si usaba la perla para eso el poder lo pervertiría en cambio si lo usaba para hacerse un humano, era probable que la perla desapareciera. Cuando el momento llegó Inuyasha atacó a Kikyou hiriéndola de muerte, y robando la perla después fue a exterminar a todos los aldeanos, Kikyou tomó las ultimas de sus fuerzas para ir tras Inuyasha, llegó a la aldea y lo encontró junto al goshimboku, un árbol sagrado que hay en el templo Higurashi que es donde hemos vivido cada generación por 500 años, valiéndose de sus últimas fuerzas de sacerdotisa y del poder del goshimboku, atacó a Inuyasha hiriéndolo de muerte, se supone que el goshimboku conservaría el cuerpo de Inuyasha atrapado con su poder pero no fue así, apenas murió el cuerpo desapareció, quizás el dolor de Kikyou pervirtió el poder que debía ser solo para dormirlo y logró matarlo, después de eso por sus heridas Kikyou murió.

— Que tristeza, haber sido traicionada por la persona que amaba— conocía demasiadas historias al respecto, muchos de los Dark Hunters habían pedido su acto de venganza por ello, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Cuál sería el acto de venganza que podía habérsele concedido a Inuyasha?

— Si – Kagome siempre había opinado lo mismo – la perla de Shikon fue quemada con sus restos y las leyendas de mi familia dicen que en cada generación nacerá la primera mujer con el poder de la perla descansando dentro de ella, y esta debe ser su guardiana, como todas las mujeres de mi familia han sido sacerdotisas era como un deber innato.

— Aun no encuentro que tiene que ver eso con Inuyasha.

— Las leyendas de mi familia dicen también que el espíritu de Inuyasha nunca dejo de desear la perla de Shikon – le explicó Kagome – pero por algún motivo Inuyasha nunca había podido regresar a Japón por ella, así que los Higurashi procuraban nunca salir de Japón, los pocos que lo hicieron nunca regresaron, la familia dice que todos fueron asesinados por él.

— Eso es imposible, definitivamente imposible, completamente imposible.

— Lo sea o no – dijo con seriedad – mi deber es exterminarlo y proteger la perla.

— ¿Y dónde está la perla? – preguntó Sunshine, tenía curiosidad de cómo luciría una perla hecha con almas, ¿Sería como el amuleto que había tenido el alma de Talon?

— No tengo idea – dijo sinceramente, nunca la había visto, se supone que su madre había sido la guardiana antes que ella pero jamás la había visto, el abuelo nunca se la había dado – se supone que su poder descansa dentro de mí, pero nunca he entendido si eso es textual o solo un tipo de metáfora.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a proteger algo que no sabes donde esta? – pregunto con curiosidad.

— Sinceramente – dijo pensándolo también – no tengo ni la más remota idea.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kagome trató de mantener su ritmo normal de vida, despertar temprano para ir y abrir su café, se moría de curiosidad sobre lo que le diría Ash sobre Inuyasha, había demasiadas interrogantes en su cabeza, para no ahogarse con ellas se dedicó con ahínco al trabajo, eso siempre le ayudaba.

Quizás siempre pero no hoy.

Primero que nada tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la perla de Shikon. Sunshine tenía razón, ¿Cómo iba a proteger algo que no sabía siquiera donde estaba?, quizás había estado escondida en algún sitio en el templo Higurashi y ahora tendría que volver por ella, ¿Cómo rayos iba a costear un viaje redondo a Japón? Y con la cantidad absurda de cosas que el abuelo juntaba, lo más escalofriante había sido cuando le había regalado una pata de monstruo de pantano en su cumpleaños 15, ¡Quién en su sano juicio hacia algo como eso! esa era una de las cosas normales del abuelo, las cosas anormales era lo que le causaban miedo, recordaba una jarra transparente donde el abuelo tenía cabezas humanas, bueno eran calaveras más que cabezas y pelo, decía que era para ahuyentar a la demonio Yura, que decapitaba a los humanos para hacerse de sus cabellos, que el amuleto hacia la ilusión de que el cabello de las personas de la casa era horrible y pasaba de largo. Era como entrar a una casa del terror cuando ayudaba a su abuelo a limpiar el depósito, no quería ni tener que pensar en tener que buscar nada allí.

El otro asunto era Inuyasha… había una complicación enorme con Inuyasha… ella se sentía atraída por Inuyasha desde que lo conocía, es decir desde que tenía 12 años.

Sería hipócrita decir que conocía al pie de la letra la historia de Inuyasha solo por el abuelo, la verdad era que desde que había tenido ese papiro en sus manos, se había obsesionado con él. Inuyasha se había convertido en el estandarte para ella de lo que debía tener un hombre que le atrajera, quería lo que mostraba Inuyasha en su papiro de papel, quería que tuviera esa expresión indómita y salvaje en sus ojos, quería que cada parte de su cuerpo mostrara fuerza y vitalidad, quería la regia postura de un guerrero, y sabía que justo eso se había convertido en su perdición, ningún hombre jamás había tenido todo lo que ella buscaba.

Había salido con montones de hombres porque había sido muy solicitada desde los 15 que dejó de estar plana por todos lados y había ganado un poco de cadera y pecho, había aceptado a salir con dos o tres chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, con uno del equipo de box, el más cercano que había hallado había sido un chico llamado Hoyou que estudiaba kendo e iba regularmente al gimnasio, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, pero su carácter, era un gatito en comparación con un lobo que era lo que ella buscaba.

Dios había fantaseado con Inuyasha más veces de las que podía llegar a contar, nunca es sus más locos sueños guajiros había llegado a pensar que realmente lo tendría delante un día así que era casi como tener una pintura con Jet Lee o Daniel Wu como todas las chicas normales, no ella tenía la pintura de el más hermoso demonio que había existido nunca, eso era seguro, no podía haber otro como él. Había vivido con él las más ardientes fantasías, en su imaginación él había sido siempre el amante más apasionado y salvaje que podía desear cualquier mujer. Había sido su amante personal, perfecto, siempre allí cuando lo requería, no solo sexualmente si no en otros ámbitos en los que se había logrado colar. Podía recordar un montón de veces en las que se había sentado a un lado del goshimboku y platicaba con su amante fantasma, podía verlo allí recostado en el árbol, como si la flecha no lo hubiera exterminado si no como si lo hubiera dejado dormido allí como era el plan original. Le había confesado sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus tristezas y alegrías, había veces que sin más familia que el abuelo se había sentido sola y era él, Inuyasha, quien siempre la acompañaba y reía con ella, quien la acampaba a estudiar a la biblioteca, quien se sentaba a ver con ella la TV. Había habido un tiempo en el que había llegado a creer que estaba enamorada de él, pero como iba una persona a enamorarse de un pedazo de papel.

La última cosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza era si iba a ser capaz de matarlo. Kami, era… él era algo así como su mejor amigo, mucho más que un amigo, era su amor platónico, o al menos algo muy parecido, pero se lo debía al abuelo, y a todos los Higurashi.

Además no estaba segura de que Inuyasha fuera realmente inofensivo, mejor dicho sabía que no era inofensivo, había evaporado a unos tipos en ese callejón, aunque Sunshine le hubiera explicado que técnicamente no eran humanos y que realmente eran "unas malas cosas que salían por la noche" con sus palabras, ella le había asegurado que Inuyasha nunca lastimaría un humano, todo lo que le había logrado decir de los Dark Hunters era que eran el equivalente de un senshi de Sailor Moon… por un momento la comparación había puesto a Inuyasha en diáfana falda marinera, pose ridícula y pretendida por el tipo de las rosas… para alguien como Sunshine que nunca ve la TV, verla y encontrar Sailor Moon había sido increíble.

Además había pruebas en su contra, si no había sido él quien por generaciones había cazado a los Higurashi que vivían fuera de Japón, ¿Quién había sido? El hecho era que todos ellos habían muerto, y que Inuyasha era el único interesado en esa familia en particular, dudaba mucho que hubiera otro asesino, que trascendía en el tiempo y estaba dedicado únicamente a su familia.

Pero aun que fuera el culpable ella no creía que pudiera llevar a cabo esa empresa, había dicho a todos que era su labor, pero esa era su respuesta mecánica, el abuelo la había entrenado para que cada vez que le preguntaran cual era su mayor deber como la ultima descendiente de los Higurashi decir "proteger la perla de Shikon del demonio Inuyasha" como un niño diría las tablas de multiplicar.

La perla de Shikon… Inuyasha… Dark Hunters.

¿Por qué a ella? toda su vida lo único que había querido había sido una vida normal, había huido de Japón donde todos los que visitaban el templo ajenos o conocido sabían que ella era "la sacerdotisa Kagome" para ser solo Kagome Higurashi, y ahora resultaba que había caído de lleno en el sitio donde no solo era la sacerdotisa Kagome, si no que había entrado de tope al pantanoso terreno de ser la sacerdotisa Higurashi.

Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de darse de topes contra la pared.

Poco falto para que lo hiciera cuando entraron un par de clientes en el café, y la distrajeran un poco. Debería considerar por el día de hoy regalar una sopa de ramen a todas las personas que entraran al café, eso seguro la mantendría ocupada todo el día.

.

.

.

.

.

— Realmente no estoy del todo seguro, Inuyasha siempre fue un misterio, la mitad de todos nosotros pensábamos que era un _were hunter_, hasta que estuvo en Europa y nos dimos cuenta de que no podía salir al sol, ni estaba en manada ni hacia ninguna de las cosas que los _were_ hace normalmente y según sé, su fuerte nunca ha sido socializar.

La primer cosa que había hecho Sunshine al encontrarse con su esposo por la tarde cuando él despertaba había sido preguntar cuál había sido el acto de venganza de Inuyasha, le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza a ese asunto y no encontraba una plausible, había sido él quien había cometido la traición ¿cierto?

— Kagome me contó una historia que siento que algo tiene mal – dijo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras él estaba sentado frente a la computadora revisando mensajes, la mayoría de sus antiguos colegas aun mantenían comunicación con él – según ella fue Inuyasha primero quien atacó a la mujer que lo mató, si su venganza fue por la mujer que lo mato, eso no tiene lógica.

— Te lo repito, no se gran cosa sobre él – dijo sosteniendo cerca de su corazón una de sus manos, podía sentir esa inquietud caminando bajo su piel – solo sé que a Artemisa le gusta por algún motivo que desconozco y que tiene habilidades que muchos le envidian.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó con curiosidad.

— Hace como 400 años en China hubo una de esas asquerosas sublevaciones Daimon – le empezó a explicarle mientras la jalaba a su regazo para platicarle mirándola a la cara – algunos de los cazadores que estuvieron allí cuentan historias sobre un gran lobo blanco, un monstruo enorme que despedía veneno de su boca, se elevaba en el aire y hablaba, que a zarpados había matado un par de centenas de daimons en solo un par de días, según los archivos de Nick, Inuyasha puede convertirse en esa criatura, yo nunca la he visto pero él dice que hay registros que puede. Por eso te dije todos pensábamos que era un Lycos, pero no lo es, es un demonio perro.

— Vaya eso es impresionante – dijo sinceramente sorprendida.

— Si y no son los únicos que posee, tiene un arma fantástica, su solo nombre la marca, tesaiga – Sunshine espero que le dijera el significado – la espada que controla la tierra, con solo agitarla una sola vez puede exterminar unos 5 daimons de un solo golpe, estoy seguro.

— Y su apariencia – dijo Sunshine pensando en ello – has visto como sus ojos tiene esas vetas color dorado, eso es extraño ¿No lo crees?

— Según se eso fue capricho de Artemisa – le explicó Talon – le gustan sus ojos.

— Hay algo mal en esta historia Speirr – dijo usando su verdadero nombre que conjuraba de inmediato un aire de intimidad entre los dos, recargó su cabeza en su hombro – lo siento en los huesos.

— ¿Cuál es tu interés Sunshine? – dijo el abrazándola por la cintura.

— Kagome me simpatiza mucho, es una de esas personas a las que las puedes meter en este mundo extraño en el que vivimos y lo va a soportar, realmente lo creo y creo que haría una pareja estupenda con Inuyasha – Talon sonrió divertido por los instintos de celestina de su esposa – pero supongo que tendríamos primero que saltar ese detalle de que tenga que matarlo.

— ¿Como que tenga que matarlo? – saltó enseguida Talon.

— Oh es una historia muy larga.

— En ese caso, empieza por el principio y por favor no te distraigas.

.

.

.

.

.

Había limpiado por quinta vez los pisos de su café, lucían relucientes sin duda, casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos, había limpiado su parrilla dos veces, ya no tenía ni un gramo de cochambre, había fregado todos y cada uno de los trastes de la cocina, aunque estuvieran limpios, y aun así solo eran las 8 de la noche y ella estaba a punto de trepar por las paredes, Ash siempre solía llegar a esa hora, no sabía si seguiría llevándole su comida a Inuyasha por la forma en que él había reaccionado con ella, pero le debía una explicación al menos eso es lo último que le debía.

Al ver pasar los minutos tuvo el impulso de ir a su apartamento arriba y empezar a preparar un conjuro de invocación, si no venía, estaba completamente dispuesta a obligarlo a ir allí aunque fuera a la fuerza. Cuando dieron las 8:15 p.m. y su paciencia estaba completamente agotada fue que escucho el motor de la motocicleta que ya le era tan familiar, respiró aliviada. Se asomó por la barra y lo vio allí bajar de su motocicleta y estirar algunos pliegues de su gabardina de cuero, lo verdaderamente extraño fue una mirada que dio sobre su cabeza, como si esperar algo sobre ella, Kagome dio un salto en su lugar cuando una sombra roja cayó desde lo alto, pareciera desde el techo, se quedo muy quieta en su lugar cuando vi que Ash no venia solo.

El hombre enorme entró por la puerta de su café y le dio el paso a su acompañante, Kagome no sabía si debía siquiera abrir la boca. Pero todo su demás cuerpo reacciono, sus piernas se hicieron de mantequilla y sintió su corazón correr al doble, no que va, al triple de su velocidad, sentía la sangre hasta las sienes, su boca seca, y sus manos sudorosas.

Delante de ella vestido con unos jeans negros con botas militares, una camiseta blanca y una gabardina color rojo, con su cabello plateado resbalando pecaminosamente por su espalda libre de toda atadura, las mismas garras en sus manos, que lucían afiladas y peligrosas, con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, toda esa aura de instinto animal y salvajismo como una corona dorada a todo su alrededor, tan hermoso que te dejaba noqueada, mucho más de lo que había sido en su imaginación.

Allí estaba su peor enemigo y el que había sido su gran amor.

Allí estaba el demonio Inuyasha.

Fin capitulo 3

Original: 12 de enero de 2008

1:02 a.m.

Revision: 06 de agosto de 2014

12:38 a.m.

.

.

.

**Nota de autora**: Solo he de decir… me alegra que una persona se pueda casar por la iglesia solo una vez en la vida, es complicado :/

Lamento mucho la demora en serio que no he tenido nada de tiempo últimamente, y en serio ustedes no quieren saber y yo no quiero contales mejor regresemos a la historia.

Sé que el capitulo es algo lento pero teníamos que dejar algunas cosas claras antes de que la historia avanzara más por que no es la misma historia que se ve en la serie pero si la misma temática adecuada para este fanfic y teníamos que saberlo para saber en que terreno estamos.

Tratare de volver lo antes posible con el siguiente capitulo, mil gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia, espero que la estén disfrutando mucho.

**Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado el capitulo, harías a un fanficer muy feliz.**

**Tata**

**Mimi chan**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, así como los personajes de los libros de Dark Hunter pertenecen a la fantástica Sherrilyn Kenyon, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener a cualquiera de ellos al menos por media hora…. Ahaaa v_v aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_La sopa Hapossai y La perla de Shikon_**

Finalmente… Finalmente la perla de Shikon había abandonado las tierras de Japón.

Aquel hombre de apariencia oriental caminaba por las calles del extraño país, había esperado demasiado por poder encontrar aquello que había estado desesperadamente esperando por 500 años. Durante todo ese tiempo había calibrado un plan mejor que la última vez, esta vez el corazón de aquel despreciable hombre que todavía estaba revuelto en sus entrañas no le estorbaría.

Había sido descuidado aquella vez, no había previsto que la sacerdotisa mandaría destruir la perla junto a su cuerpo, pero la perla había sido más poderosa y había logrado fundirse en sus sangre, sangre que incluiría a toda su estirpe, había buscado cada uno de los integrantes del árbol genealógico de la miko, esperando una sola oportunidad.

Pero Kikyou no había sido tonta, había arreglado las cosas de tal modo que mientras la perla estuviera en la tierra de Japón él no podría acercarse a ella. La perla había desaparecido hasta el día que la siguiente descendiente había sido Tsukuyomi, que había sido tan poderosa que había logrado crear un campo de protección que protegía todo Japón. Los campos espirituales que protegían todo Japón eran casi venenosos para él, si la hubiera obtenido entonces habría sido suya, pero había esperado que la perla se contaminara con el odio que había sentido Kikyou al morir, cuando había regresado dentro del siguiente descendiente, no había esperado que pudiera tener tanto poder, había logrado exterminar todos los demonios de Japón, y los que habían logrado escapar se habían hallado imposibilitados de volver, él incluido entre ellos.

Era tan humillante.

Y todos sus descendientes fueron conscientes del hecho de que esa defensa las protegería, los pocos que se habían aventurado no habían visto su tierra de nuevo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la perla. Pero no importaba si esperaba 500 o 1000 años, al final la perla sería suya.

Y por fin la espera había terminado, la guardiana de la perla había dejado su tierra protectora, y estaba a su alcance.

Estúpida.

Pero… había estas criatura, este tipo de criatura patética y llena de debilidades que merodeaba por la noche. Podían ser de tanta utilidad para él…

Daimons… curiosas criaturas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome apretó fuertemente el trapo con el que había estado limpiando las mesas, cuando lo vio delante de ella, era exactamente igual que como lo había imaginado: su aura, poderosa, algo animal y al mismo tiempo humana lo coronaba como un escudo, su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte, lo único que no pegaba era la ropa, pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta, siempre lo había imaginado con su haori, el kimono de pelo de rata de fuego que se suponía era una prenda indestructible, y sus ojos, no se suponía que sus ojos fueran tan oscuros, ella había que sus ojos eran dorados, como oro fundido, eran así al menos en la pintura que ella aun conservaba.

Fuera como fuera el escalofrió que la recorrió de arriba a abajo le advirtió que él era sin duda alguna, Inuyasha.

El demonio se acercó a ella y Kagome hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder por no ponerse a gritar, llorar gimotear o cualquier otra cosa extraña que denunciara su miedo. El demonio avanzó hasta ella e inclinó su rostro sobre su busto, y entonces hizo la cosa más inesperada… la empezó a olfatear.

— Es cierto – dijo levantando el rostro y mirándola de lleno – tú no eres Kikyou, ella tenía un aroma mucho más agradable, en cambio tú apestas.

Ok, esto calificaba como sin duda el comentario más desagradable que habían hecho de ella en toda su vida, había trabajado muy duro aquel día, podía haber transpirado un poco, pero eso no significaba que ella apestara.

— No me extraña que Kikyou hubiera querido matarte si eras tan detestable como ahora… – dijo con enojo y remató – hanyou.

Un gruñido subió por la garganta de Inuyasha cuando lo llamó así, nadie en 500 años le había llamado de nuevo hanyou, lo odiaba, era como lo llamaban los demonios que habían querido matarlo cuando era solo un niño, era despectivo, degradante.

Kagome no se dejo amedrentar por los gruñidos de Inuyasha, allí iban todos sus sueños de adolescente, jamás volvería a pensar de Inuyasha igual, volteo a ver al otro hombre que había entrado con el hanyou sentado en uno de los bancos en la barra.

— Sunshine me dijo que me ibas a explicar todo lo que había pasado – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un mohín al mirar al mitad demonio delante de ella – no que me traerías a este hanyou a mi café.

— Lo hice por que era necesario que se convenciera de una cosa, no volverá a molestarte – dijo casi indiferente

— De eso nada – gruño Inuyasha – a mi no me engañara, no hay dos mujeres tan parecidas solo por casualidad, esta mujer tiene alguna relación con Kikyou y aun hay un asunto que resolver al respecto.

— Chico – lo previno Ash – recuerda las reglas.

— No tiene nada que ver – dijo con un gruñido – Kikyou y yo no éramos nada, mucho menos amigos.

— Claro – lo enfrentó Kagome – a los amigos no se les clava un puñal por la espalda así como así.

— Eso es exactamente lo que yo digo… — dijo amenazadoramente – Kikyou.

— Volvemos con eso, ¡Yo no soy Kikyou! – dijo con una mirada dura – mi nombre es KA–GO–ME – separó y enfatizo cada silaba – Kagome, lo entiendes, Kikyou era mi… — por un momento se detuvo e hizo una cuenta con las manos – mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela (les juro hice una cuenta de las generaciones Higurashi).

— Kikyou nunca tuvo hijos es imposible que sea tu abuela – la enfrentó.

— Ella no – le aclaró – pero su hermana Kaede los tuvo, era necesario.

— Fhe – bufó – como si me importara de todos modos, el destino de la sangre de esa miko me tiene sin cuidado.

— Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, hanyou – dijo con desprecio.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir más alto, Kagome no se echó atrás, pasara lo que pasara, daría batalla, metió las manos en el delantal, sintió allí su arma secreta.

— Bien chico perro, se acabo – intervino por fin Ash que había mirado casi entretenido la platica – sino te comportas civilizadamente te mandare a dormir al jardín.

— Sinceramente Ash – dijo mostrándole los dientes – no estoy para tus bromas entupidas ahora.

— No era broma – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora me complacería que te sentaras en esa mesa y esperaras mientras hablo con Kagome.

Inuyasha lo miró con desprecio pero increíblemente lo hizo, había una regla impresa en sus genes caninos, "no desobedecer al alfa" Ash era uno de los pocos seres que pudiera tener más poder que él, y no iba a cabrearlo, particularmente Ash aterrorizaba a cualquiera cuando se enojaba.

Acheron se sentó delante de Kagome y la tensión en la habitación se apagó un poco.

— Ojala pudieras pasar por alto esto Kagome, pero supongo que no es una opción en realidad – nunca había sido fácil explicar esta historia a un humano, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, aunque relativamente habían sido pocas, unas cuantas centenas – será una charla larga quieres permanecer aquí.

— Lamento decir que estoy en el límite de mi paciencia y que el hanyou no ayuda en nada – dijo un poco crispada aun, ignorando el gruñido de Inuyasha – apreciaría que empezaras tu relato ahora, ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿De beber?

— Cerveza estaría bien.

Kagome abrió el refrigerador que había a su espalda y sacó la botella oscura, la mirada de Inuyasha la seguía a todos lados, la puso delante de Ash y quiso sentarse y escuchar, pero había una cierta casi picazón en su cuello, "Maldito sentido de protección, no puedes solo pasar por alto que tiene hambre" antes de sentirse arrepentida por lo que iba a hacer fue a la estufa y sirvió el prometido plato de sopa Hapossai que había preparado, la puso en la barra.

— Me importa un comino si la comes o no – dijo con desden – ese es solo tu problema.

Inuyasha miró el plato como si le hubieran puesto en el mismo sitio algodón de azúcar y arsénico, su estomago protestó, aun a esa distancia el plato despedía un aroma malditamente delicioso. En contra de él mismo se acercó a la barra tomó el plato y regresó a su mesa.

Ash había observado con cuidado y curiosidad, los japoneses tenían arraigado esos extraños sentimientos de honorabilidad, Inuyasha la había atacado solo la noche anterior y aun así ella no podía dejarlo con hambre. La miró limpiarse las manos con un trapo y centrar su atención de nuevo en él.

Curiosa muchacha.

— Bien, estoy lista – dijo sentada por fin delante de ella.

— Quiero suponer que conoces las leyendas sobre la princesa Tsukuyomi – empezó Ash – y la época anterior donde todo tipo de demonios y monstruos existían en Japón.

— Si, las conozco me las enseñaron en el instituto y son parte de mi familia – le respondió Kagome, no podía decir que las recordara a la perfección pero sabía las bases, eran lo que el abuelo había llamado "eco familiar" – el abuelo dijo siempre que la princesa Tsukuyomi era parte de la familia Higurashi.

— Bien, entonces sabes que la diosa Amaterasu concedió esos dones a la princesa Tsukuyomi – continuo explicando Ash – por que sabía que los espíritus malignos se habían hecho demasiado poderosos después del Sengoku jidal y el periodo Edo, las guerras habían creado demasiada energía malvada.

— En realidad no – nunca había escuchado de eso, las leyendas no contaban de donde había obtenido el poder la princesa, lo tenía punto.

— Bueno eso no es muy importante – le restó importancia Ash – Japón es una isla pequeña poder exterminar las criaturas de esta no era tan complicado como lo ha sido para los dioses de otros dominios, hay muchos y diferentes panteones en el mundo, pero el chino o el japonés es pequeño, estas consciente de eso.

— Si – se sentía un poco insultada, pero era cierto, era pequeño, aunque su panteón era muy grande el abuelo había dicho que tenían un total de 712 kamis, ¿o eran 217?

— Bueno, en occidente, hubo muchos territorios que se unieron a un solo panteón – continuo hablando el hombre delante de ella – el griego, por ello para los dioses griegos no ha sido tan simple, no voy a confundirte explicándote toda la historia por que es muy larga y muy aburrida, pero hay seres llamados Daimons que son parecidos a lo que tu debes conoces como kyuketsuki – Kagome tenso un poco el cuello, como conocía él una leyenda tan vieja – son seres que se alimentan de la sangre y el alma de los seres vivos. Parecen humanos pero créeme no lo son.

— ¿Como aquellos tipos que ustedes…? — quiso preguntar.

— Exactamente.

— No puedo créelo – lo había sentido sin duda, los había visto un montón de veces pululando fuera de su café, los mismos que siempre se pregunta por que nunca entraban a su café.

— Aunque no lo creas es real, los daimons son criaturas que originalmente pertenecen a un pueblo llamado apolita por que fue creado por el dios griego del sol llamado Apolo, pero fueron malditos para morir a los 27 años, si quieren seguir con vida deben robar almas humanas.

— ¿Quien los podría maldecir así? – dijo con los pelos de punta.

— Aunque no lo creas el mismo dios que los creo – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – el caso es que Apolitas y daimons están por todo el mundo, por ellos la diosa Artemisa la diosa de la casa del panteón griego creo en balance a los Dark Hunter.

— ¿Dark Hunters?

— Somos guerreros inmortales que tenemos a misión de cazar a los daimons para liberar las almas humanas que ellos roban.

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha, el platón de sopa estaba vació y ella estaba solo allí sentado con un pie en el borde de la silla y recostando su espalda contra la pared, observándola fijamente. Una criatura sobrenatural como él como un protector, no era posible

— Quien lo diría – dijo mirando a ningún lado pero hablándole a Inuyasha – un hanyou convertido en un taiji ya.

— No soy un taiji ya – le gruñó – no lo oíste miko, soy un Dark Hunter.

— Básicamente es casi lo mismo – respondió Acheron – los dos se dedican a exterminar demonios.

— No me ayudes Ash – dijo con enojo el joven semi demonio.

— No lo estoy haciendo chico perro – dijo desenfadado – el caso es que ahora que nos has visto tenias que saber lo que éramos, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, si los humanos supieran lo que somos seguro se pondrían en nuestra contra.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó enseguida Kagome — Si lo que hacen es para protegerlos o no, un daimon muerto no cazara más humanos.

— Desearía que todo mundo pudiera pensar como tú – dijo con un suspiro – pero no es así.

— No diré nada – dijo y miró a Inuyasha – pero no cambia la situación con ese hanyou, ha cazado a mi familia por centurias, mi deber es matarlo.

— Yo no he matado a nadie miko – le respondió Inuyasha — en toda mi vida no he matado a ningún humano.

— Como te atreves a decir eso – dijo exaltada de inmediato – ¡tú mataste a Kikyou!

— ¡Y una mierda con eso! – se levantó de su lugar de un brinco – simplemente yo no pude haberla matado por que ella me mato a mi.

— Bien, si – le respondió igual de exaltada – pero fuiste tú quien la hirió de muerte primero.

— Mentira, cuando la volví a ver ella ya estaba lastimada, primero me ataco y luego volvió solo para rematarme – dijo más cerca – créeme vendí mi alma por el placer de destrozarla con mis propias manos, no ocultaría algo de lo que me sentiría tan orgulloso.

Kagome lo miró con ira, los ojos negros la miraba de la misma manera, Ash fue quien intercedió y con la palma abierta de su mano la puso en el pecho del chico y lo empujó para atrás.

— En todo caso Kagome, realmente no te recomiendo eso – la diosa que le devolvió la vida se cabrearía mucho – había visto ya suficientes rabietas de la diosa como para 5 vidas, no quería una más ni de chiste – y créeme eso no hará feliz a nadie, antes de que pudieras intentarlo ella te estaría partiendo la cabeza con un rayo, además el chico me simpatiza.

— No puedo simplemente dejar a un lado mi deber – le respondió con firmeza – se lo prometí a mi abuelo antes de morir.

— ¡Fhe! – le replicó el chico de cabello plateado – como si de cualquier modo pudieras hacer algo, estoy fuera de tu alcance miko.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa casi satisfecha, si la empujaba un poco más, solo un poco más.

— ¿Qué puede hacer una simple humana como tú? – dijo dándole la espalda – soy un inmortal no lo entiendes, eres la ultima de mis preocupaciones, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer.

— Bien si eso es lo que tú piensas.

Kagome se concentró, miró fijamente a la espalda de Inuyasha, "seiteki" sonrió cuando él de detuvo "furumuku" cuando él volteó a verla y le estaba mostrando sus dientes ella no tenía miedo.

— Si tengo el poder suficiente para poder detenerte – le advirtió — imagina lo que puedo hacer.

— No juegues a los poderes psíquicos conmigo niña – dijo tratando evidentemente de librarse de esa energía que lo detenía — cuando logre liberarme te ira muy mal.

— Solo inténtalo – lo retó.

— ¡Basta! – dijo con voz profunda como un trueno Acheron.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la cabeza enseguida, ¡Kami, como dolía! Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, la fuerza con la que Kagome lo había sometido al ser rota en un momento le provocó cierto dolor también.

— Por mucho que se lo merezca, no voy a permitir que hagas nada como eso de nuevo, al menos no con él – le dijo Acheron a Kagome y ella sintió un escalofrió, había un sentimiento primario de protección que puso todos sus sistemas de alerta encendidos.

— Pues dile al Hanyou de no se meta conmigo – dijo tragándose su miedo – sin importar quien si me amenazan o me ofenden, responderé.

— Dile a la miko que sus amenazas no me asustan – respondió con igual ira a la chica.

Sin decir nada más el hanyou retomó su paso y salió del café azotando la puerta de cristal donde se hizo una grieta. Kagome casi quiso lanzarse en contra de él, ¡el muy bestia había roto su puerta!

— Escucha Kagome – le dijo Acheron y trató de mitigar su ira y previniéndola – realmente no creo que sea la mejor idea que estés enemistada con él, andará por aquí todo el tiempo, con los poderes psíquicos que tienes los daimons andarán detrás de ti, como las moscas persiguiendo la miel. En algún momento lograran derribar los campos de fuerza que has creado aquí – Kagome abrió los ojos amplios, había hecho los hechizos para los campos, ¿pero realmente se habían creado? – se cuidadosa.

— Esta bien – dijo con un escalofrió, en primera porque el poder que había previsto en ese hombre ahora sabía no había visto ni a punta del iceberg y no había visto lo que eran capaces esos espíritus, pero demonios chupaalmas no era ningún paseo en las rosas – tendré cuidado.

Ash se levantó de su lugar y empezó a ir a la puerta, poco antes de salir volteó a verla.

— Una ultima cosa – dijo pasando una mano por la grieta de la puerta, la cual se borró ante la mirada de la sacerdotisa.

— Si – dijo viendo el cristal de verdad ya no había nada.

— Ten mucho cuidado, con la Shikon no tama.

Salió del café sin decir más, ¿Cómo es que Acheron sabía de la perla de Shikon? y ¿Por qué le había advertido?, ella no la tenía, recargó su cabeza sobre la parrilla, Kami, tendría que pensar muy seriamente el asunto de volver a Japón a buscarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran solo las 10 de la noche cuando Kagome había caído en su cama rendida, habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos dos días y tenía la adrenalina hasta el tope, sentía como si no hubiera dormido en una semana antera.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no tenía lógica, como desearía pensar que se había roto la cabeza en el más bizarro accidente y que ahora todo eso que pasaba o era más que un paroxístico sueño en su inconsciente, en cualquier momento iba a parecer Doraemon por la ventana con alguno de sus curiosos inventos y darían un paseo por el planeta Marte.

Espero y de verdad espero que pasara pero no fue así.

Inuyasha estaba vivo, allí y era tal o quizás mejor de lo que había imaginado, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear en realidad, era la persona más odiosa del mundo, la antitesis de lo que había sido en su imaginación.

Pero era real, lo había… bueno de acuerdo no lo había tocado pero no había hecho ninguna falta, era evidente que no había sido una ilusión óptica, el mismo Inuyasha del papiro que había guardado como su gran tesoro había estado delante de ella, hablando con ella… bueno, si todo esos gruñidos podían clasificarse como platica.

Bueno, había sido descortés si, pero no podía ser tan malo, era un taiji ya… no, un Dark Hunter, era un protector del mundo, un hombre malo no haría eso ¿Verdad?

Y ahora estaba el asunto de la perla de Shikon, podía pedir a las personas encargadas del templo que buscaran entre las cosas del abuelo, si es que no la había tirado aun, quizás habían limpiado la bodega y habían tirado todas esas cosas horripilantes del abuelo. Además como les iba a pedir que buscaran algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era.

De verdad deseaba poder golpearse contra el objeto contundente más cercano, si solo le hubiera puesto al abuelo más atención antes no tendría por que estar preguntándose aquello.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho siempre el abuelo?

"El poder de la perla esta dentro de ti"

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Fuera lo que fuera era mejor tener la cabeza clara cuando supiera que hacer, ahora estaba muy cansada, muy confundida y demasiado asombrada. Era hora de dormir.

.

.

.

Los parpados de la chica corrían de un lado a otro con velocidad con el ritmo del sueño profundo, las pupilas se movían a voluntad mientras dormía.

"El poder de la perla de Shikon esta dentro de ti"

Kagome estaba en medio de una habitación oscura, podía escuchar la voz del abuelo que le repetía de nuevo, esas palabras.

— ¿Qué significa abuelo? – pregunto a la oscuridad.

— El poder de la perla esta dentro de ti — repitió.

— ¿Pero que significa? – volvió a preguntar.

Parpadeo una vez y al abrir los ojos estaba en una pequeña aldea semi vacía, las personas caminaban con tristeza y calma a un claro, nadie podía verla, era etérea en ese lugar, siguió a las personas todas se reunían en un solo punto, escuchó desde la distancia las oraciones de un monje budista y vio la pira funeraria.

¿Quién había muerto?

Llegó hasta el lado del cadáver y la miró con miedo, era idéntica a ella, salvo por la expresión de su rostro, ella lucía triste y seria, como si esa fuera su personalidad más que su expresión, pero era idéntica, un escalofrió le recorrió, si ese era un sueño profético, si estaba por morir. Pero ya nadie era cremado con madera y en niños, para eso existían las crematorias y los hornos, cuando miro a las personas a su alrededor noto sus peinados y su ropa antigua, miró a la mujer en la pira, vestida con el traje de sacerdotisa de piel nívea, pálida. ¿Una sacerdotisa? ¿Sería posible que fuera ella?

Miró a su alrededor, las personas lloraban por la sacerdotisa muerta, murmuraban entre ellas llenas de congoja, cuan joven era, que tan bondadosa era su alma, que hermoso su espíritu, que belleza desperdiciada, que trágico suceso.

Sin poder hacer más, miró todo el preparativo, el monje quemó los papiros correspondientes a muertos, y después se alejó, dos jóvenes se acercaron a la pira con antorchas, Kagome observó como encendían la hoguera, una pequeña niña con un parche de madera en un ojo, se acercó a la pira, levantó su brazo sobre ella.

— Como me lo pidió hermana – dijo y abrió su puño, la perla, Kagome se quedo viendo la rosada esfera, nunca la había visto pero sabía que no podía ser otra cosa más que la poderosa perla de Shikon – que vaya contigo y no cause más pesares en este mundo.

La perla cayó en la pira y quedó acomodada en medio de las manos de Kikyou como si la hubiera recogido, un destello rosado los cegó momentáneamente a todos y después solo quedaron cenizas.

Después, en un parpadeo, volvió de nuevo al cuarto lleno de oscuridad. ¿Qué significaba eso entonces?, ¿La perla había sido destruida?

— El poder de la perla esta dentro de ti – repitió de nuevo la voz del abuelo.

— ¿Pero que significa? – pregunto desesperada – de verdad me serviría que por una vez en la vida, fueras más claro.

Su abuelo de pronto se apareció delante de ella y con su bastón le golpeó la cabeza.

— Has de ser cabeza hueca niña – dijo enfadado – que la perla esta dentro de ti, que tan difícil es entender eso y por cierto, no estoy vivo ya, boba.

Kagome despertó de golpe, miró a todo su alrededor esperando ver a su abuelo allí, evidentemente no había nadie, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza, exactamente igual como el que le daba cuando el abuelo la reprendía con su bastón

— ¿Dentro de mí?

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome había tenido que tomar la tarde libre para ir al medico, había programado unos rayos X, "dentro de mi solo puede significar dentro de mi"

Llevaba ya 20 minutos esperando había tomado dos placas una de su pecho y otra de su estomago, era bastante ilógico que estuviera en su cabeza o en alguna extremidad, aunque de por si era absurdo que una perla estuviera dentro de ella.

— Señorita Higa…Hige… — la enfermera no podía pronunciar su apellido.

— Higurashi – dijo por fin.

— Si, el doctor Roberts la esta esperando en su consultorio.

— Gracias.

Kagome recogió su bolsa y entró en el consultorio, el medico aun miraba asombrado las placas en la pantalla de luz.

— Señorita…

— Higurashi – dijo ahorrándoselo.

— Debo decir que esto es sorprendente – dijo aun mirando las placas – venga por favor.

Kagome fue hasta la pantalla de luz, y miró las placas, vio la forma de sus huesos, sombras blancas y negras en el papel parecido a rollo fotográfico, pero nada extraño.

— Al principio no lo note, sus huesos estas perfectos, compactos y saludables, no sabía lo que estaba buscando hasta que vi esta sombra – dijo señalando una sombra apenas invisible, Kagome la miró de cerca, no había nada allí para ella – por un momento creo que era algún tipo de mal formación en sus huesos pero no, hay un objeto perfectamente circular en su vientre – dijo apuntando la sombra difusa – ¿Usa algún tipo de moderno dispositivo japonés?

— Absolutamente no – que quería decir "moderno dispositivo japonés" ¿por que cada vez que los occidentales hablaban de su tecnología sonaba casi peyorativo?, ¿Aun estarían dolidos por pearl harbor? Ellos no les estaban restregando lo de las bombas atómicas ¿O si?

— ¿Ha tenido algún tipo de operación? – preguntó el medico – ¿Una cesárea? ¿Aborto? – Kagome estaba horrorizada, un aborto, ella, si era incluso virgen – ¿Algún tipo de quiste o algo, para que un medico olvidara algo así dentro de usted?

— No – dijo horrorizada por cada opción que le daba.

— Pues – dijo y apago la luz que iluminaba las placas y empezó a retirarlas – no se como un objeto de ese tamaño haya ido a dar a su vientre – guardó las placas en un gran sobre de papel color blanco y se lo entregó – si gusta podemos hacerle un ultrasonido, le recomendaría una resonancia pero no es seguro si eso es algún tipo de objeto metálico.

Kagome se lo pensó un momento, todavía podía ser otra cosa cierto, es decir, algún tipo de suceso extraño que ella no recordara. En una ocasión había ido a parar al hospital por un dolor de oído, había habido un pequeño soldado de plástico que casi la había dejado sorda, y realmente no recordaba como había llegado allí, podía pasar de nuevo.

— Está bien – respondió.

— En ese caso acompáñeme – dijo cordialmente el medico levantándose de su escritorio

Pasó primero a la secretaria de la palta que redactó un permiso y avanzaron hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo, allí entregó el permiso y la hizo pasar hasta otra habitación, había una maquina pequeña que tenía una pantalla de LCD, el equipo parecía muy moderno, la recostó en una camilla, después de levantarse la blusa y bajar un poco la falda que usaba, el medico puso gel en su estomago, y empezó a maniobrar el aparato. La imagen era igual de difusa para ella, él medico presionaba la extensión del aparato en su estomago, esperaba que al menos él si supiera lo que estaba buscando.

Y lo encontró, fue completamente visible incluso para ella en ese momento.

— Sea lo que sea señorita – dijo intrigado por lo que estaba viendo – no debe procurarle mucho, esta en la cara superior de su vientre y no es de gran tamaño, no creo que le cause problemas ni siquiera en un embarazo, el bebe apenas lo notaria, pero estoy muy intrigado por la apariencia que tiene – no solo con su apariencia, que clase de objeto aparecía en un ultra sonido, y al tiempo en los rayos X – su constitución es… parece perfectamente lizo, con lo único con lo que podría compararlo sería con, no lo se… una perla.

— Una perla – dijo Kagome mirando el reflejo de la pequeña esfera en su vientre, de los lugares inusuales donde podría estar escondida la perla de Shikon ese era el menos imaginado.

— Si, dijo y se quitó los lentes que usaba, se presionó la base de la nariz – Si gusta podemos intentar retirar el objeto de allí, sería una operación simple, solo debería reposar mientras la herida cicatriza, uno o dos días y otros pocos de cuidados. Sería una operación perfectamente segura por el lugar donde el objeto se encuentra.

— No creo que sea necesario doctor – dijo aun mirando la pantalla – tengo la impresión de que ese objeto esta allí desde que nací y nunca me ha causado ningún problema.

— ¿En serio? – dijo de nuevo intrigado.

— Si, podría decirse que es… — ¿Cómo decirlo? – una herencia de familia.

— Perdone si la ofendo señorita, pero los orientales son muy extraños.

El doctor pulsó un par de botones en la maquina y una tira de fotografía empezó a salir, le tendió un paño húmedo y le dio privacidad para vestirse.

— Así que… — dijo mirando la toma de su vientre en sus manos – dentro de mi eh abuelo.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_Original: 25 de Enero de 2008_

_1:32 a.m._

_Revisión: 21 de agosto de 2014_

_6:44 p.m._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota de autora:_**_Bueno mis niñas aquí el siguiente capítulo, ya mejor ni les intento explicar porque suelo tardar tanto, solo debo decirles no lo hago por gusto o por hacerla de emoción estos días he andado super ocupada y Octubre, mejor no quiero ni pensar en eso._

_La historia sigue avanzando, lento pero segura, jeje, espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo escribirla. Mil gracias a: __**Cute Femme, Lerinne, Danita -inu, Mariene Vasquez, Rub Belen, Sakura- hime Shaoran-kun, Faby sama, Azulblue06, Amaterasu97 y Akkase-Rainda**__ por sus padrisimos reviews de verdad me iluminan el dia verlos llegar despues de la actualiacion._

_Bien me despido, disfruten de la actualizacion, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la saga de libros de Dark hunters pertenecen a la genial Sherrilyn Kenyon ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean uno de ellos por media hora… que va 5 minutos v_v…. así que hago esto sin fin de lucro aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Dark Hunter_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_Naraku_**

Sobre uno de los postes de electricidad estaba parada esa extraña figura, toda cubierta por un largo abrigo blanco que tenía una cabeza de mandril, desapercibido para la gente que caminaba tranquila abajo.

De entre las profundidades de su abrigo extraño un extraño objeto circular de barro, la persona bajo el extraño abrigo sonrió satisfecha.

— Vayan, escojan a más.

Lanzó el objeto al cielo y este exploto dejando que muchas abejas negras y doradas se espaciaran en el cielo nocturno, apenas se pudieron acostumbrar al extraño humor del aire de la cuidad volaron todas en diferentes direcciones.

Había sido casi fortuito descubrir como esas extrañas criaturas, esos daimons, temían a sus saymyohshos cada vez que los veían se paralizaban y había puesto en el veneno de los insectos un poco de su propio veneno para poder controlarlos, eran anatemas y había sido increíblemente fácil gobernarlos, lo que más deseaban es justo lo que les ofrecía, no le interesaba la sacerdotisa, lo que él quería era la perla en su interior, lo que hicieran con sus almas lo tenía sin cuidado.

Solo debía reclutar un poco más, solo unos pocos más y podría ir por lo que tanto anhelaba.

La poderosa Shikon no tama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Día libre" día libre habían clamado todas sus amigas esa mañana al llegar a su café antes de que lo abriera, Grace, Sunshine, Selene Amanda y su hermana Thabita, todas habían dicho que se habían desecho de sus esposos o novios y que habían cerrado todas sus respectivos negocios por un día, y le exigían como voto de lealtad que ella hiciera lo mismo y fueran todas juntas de compras a comer algo delicioso y en general a tener un día libre, no tuvieron que convencerla mucho pues ella había estado de los más tensa últimamente y todo lo que deseaba era una vía de escape al menos por un día.

Habían pasado ya 3 días después de la visita al médico y 4 desde su extraño encuentro con Inuyasha. Después de esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver, había tomado muy en serio la indicación de Acheron de decirle que no estuviera en las calles por la noche y dado como se suponía que los Dark Hunter solo salían por la noche era imposible verlo.

Una parte de ella se sentía simplemente contenta por eso y otra absolutamente miserable, era como saber que Daniel Wu vivía en la cuidad y no podías verlo, peor aún porque ella no estaba enamorada de Daniel Wu.

Si, debía reconocerlo, no importaba lo antipático que él hubiera sido con ella, Kagome simplemente seguía colada por él.

— ¡Eh Kagome! – la llamó Sunshine y ella bajó de su nube — ¿Todo bien?

— Si, Sunny lo siento, solo estoy un poco distraída.

— Así que has entrado al loco clan – le dijo Thabita que mordía un corn dog que acaba de conseguir de un puesto – bienvenida… supongo.

— Tabhy – la reprendió su hermana gemela, a pesar de los meses aun era un poco extraño ver a las dos gemelas poco idénticas y al mismo tiempo iguales juntas.

— Solo digo la verdad – dijo desenfadada – ¿Cualquiera de ustedes que no se hubiera llevado su premio no hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitar saber de esas apestosas criaturas que caminan por la noche?

— Yo no me lleve ningún premio – dijo un poco ofendida Selene.

— Eso dices – se defendió Thabita – tu marido exprime a Acheron cuando sus hunters comenten alguna tontería y pueden ir a parar a la cárcel.

— Eso es solo su trabajo.

— Basura – dijo ella terminando la banderilla – sabes muy bien que Bill cobra 10 veces más que cualquier otro abogado.

— Hace el trabajo de 10 abogados.

— Chicas, chicas – las detuvo Amanda, ver dos mujeres discutir por los hombres que amaban era una batalla sin fin. Selene defendiendo el trabajo de su esposo, y Thabita defendiendo a Ash, todas sus hermanas sabían que secretamente desde su boda se había enamorado de él y se sentía en la obligación de defenderlo. No es que ningún Dark Hunter tuviera que preocuparse por dinero en toda su vida – tranquilas.

Kagome se sentía casi divertida por el grupo de mujeres la mayor parte del tiempo, todas ellas sabían sobre los Dark Hunter, añadir que Talon y Kyrian habían sido unos ayudaba a saber que al menos tenía altas probabilidades de sobrevivir a la experiencia.

— Como sea, supongo que te han explicado las reglas básicas para salir de ellos – Thabita se sentía moralmente obligada a la pequeña lección, en manos de esas criaturas ella había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos – créeme las asquerosas criaturas caerán sobre ti, como mosquitos en primavera, se observadora y cuando tengas un mal presentimiento corre tanto como puedas o procura llevar algo afilado.

— Solo asegúrate de que realmente sea un daimon – dijo Amanda en medio de la lección – Thabita es conocida por apuñalar también Dark Hunter.

— Vamos solo a pasado que… dos veces, además en esta ciudad es mejor tener cuidado que acaba muerta en algún callejón oscuro.

— Basta Taby, solo lograras asustarla más – la paró Amanda.

— No – dijo por fin Kagome en medio de la plática – muchas gracias Thabita, tendré mucho cuidado.

— Y entonces ¿Quién era el bombón con el que Ash andaba la otra noche? – Preguntó Thabita iniciando una nueva platica – he de decir que de todos los Dark Hunter que Artemisa ha mandado aquí ese debe ser el más lindo.

Kagome se recogió un poco, una punzada incomoda se instaló en su estomago ¿celos? ¡Kami sama! eso era completamente ridículo.

— Se llama Inuyasha – le respondió Sunshine – Talon me dijo que es realmente muy bueno.

— Mmmm Inuyasha eh, Ash no me ha contado nada de él, pero tiene una pinta interesante.

Las mujeres siguieron platicando lo poco que sabía de él, ella tenía muchos deseos de ampliar su información de él, pero no sabía si siquiera debía hacerlo, Acheron le había pedido mantener su identidad en secreto, pero todas las mujeres allí sabían lo que eran.

En realidad la que estaba empezando a pensar que no sabía exactamente que era, era ella misma, Inuyasha le había dicho que ella no había matado a Kikyou, pero si no había sido él, ¿Quién lo había hecho, y por qué le había echado la culpa a él?

— Kagome – alguien tronó los dedos delante de ella – la tierra a Kagome, cambio.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban frente a un aparador de ropa, vio un hermoso vestido de seda negra delante de ella, pero su cabeza no lo registraba por completo, tenía que alejar su mente de Inuyasha por lo suficiente, solo que no ayudaba que las demás siguieran hablando de él.

— Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

— Esas son mis líneas – dijo Sunshine tomándola de un brazo – vamos a ver aquí, la ultima vez tenían unos negligé de seda de infarto.

Kagome les sonrió y se adelanto con ellas dentro del local, cuando estaba entrando sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, volteó a ver quien la observaba pero no vio a nadie. Debía empezar a ponerse un poco paranoica, respiró hondo y entró en la tienda halada por su amiga.

Mientas el grupo de mujeres entraba un pequeño par de ojos se alejo de allí con un zumbido agudo hasta donde su dueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha había estado detrás de ella desde que había podido salir a la calle, su aroma estaba esparcido ese día por toda la cuidad, en tiendas, en restaurantes y en la casa de Kyrian, todo el barrio francés estaba inundado por el aroma nuevo de Kagome y las otras humanas que siempre estaban con ella, las hermanas Deveraux y las esposas de Julián y Talon.

Habían estado juntas todo el día, pero sobre los aromas de las humanas, que debía confesar olían bien, había estado él de ella, limpio, aromático, sensual y cargado de poder.

Lo que le había dicho en su restaurante era una vil mentira, la verdad es que ciertamente ella no olía como Kikyou, Kikyou había tenido el aroma sosegado de lirios silvestres, Kagome tenía el aroma intenso de orquídeas salvajes y magia, que era una combinación extraña, imposible de definir pero perfectamente clara.

No había podido quitase su aroma en todo esos días de la cabeza, increíblemente erótico para todos sus sentidos, desde que la había olido con atención en su café, ella había sido como un frasco de perfume derramado en el lugar eclipsando todos los demás olores de allí, el de la comida, el café o el té, más allá del hielo y las verduras del congelador que habían sido algunos de sus aromas favoritos, olía incluso más dulce que el sake, ese aroma lo había aspirado con atención para ponerlo en su banco de memoria y poder después saber exactamente donde estaba ella en todo momento.

Durante el día cuando despertaba podía extender su sentido del olfato y saber donde estaba, ese día había caminado mucho, la leve transpiración por la caminata alzaba varios grados la pureza de su aroma, lo hacía rabiar que una mujer que le era tan detestable, al mismo tiempo pusiera a mil todos sus sentidos.

En todos esos años, nunca había sentido tal inquietud por ninguna mujer, y había conocido a muchísimas, algunas simplemente criaturas celestiales, que hubieran dado su pierna izquierda por una noche con él, por algún motivo las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él.

La misma diosa Artemisa se sentía atraída por él. En los 500 años que había servido para ella lo había convocado a su presencia 5 veces, le había ofrecido más poder o más riqueza si aceptaba ser su amante, al menos una sola vez, no porque no deseara más sino porque los Dark Hunter no eran agradables en si para los dioses y no podía retenerlo mucho a su lado. Y en segunda por que la exclusiva de su atención sexual la tenía Acheron, por lo que había podido ver a través de todos esos años, ellos no eran amantes tampoco, pero sin duda era el favorito de Artemisa.

Y francamente uno, él estaría loco para pelearle la mujer a un alfa, era suicidio y dos, había que tener cuidado con los regalos de los dioses, nunca vienen sin su respectivo karma.

Además realmente no deseaba nada de lo que ofrecía la diosa, era mucho más poderoso de lo que había sido nunca, sus poderes superaban con creces a los que tenía su medio hermano Sesshomaru, que eran muchos aún cuando él era un youkai puro.

Sus poderes parecían no tener límites, todos sus sentidos estaban súper agudizados, podía escuchar sonidos que estaban a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia si se concentraba en uno solo, podía distinguir cualquier aroma sin tener que verlo siquiera, no importaba si estaba 2 metros bajo tierra, y su fuerza, su fuerza era por lo menos 10 veces más de lo que había sido cuando estaba vivo, además había sido dotado con poderes extras que le eran increíbles a él mismo.

En primera la cualidad de poder llegar con un pensamiento al lado de cualquier enemigo, solo debía saber donde se encontraba y estaba a su lado, eso había simplificado enormemente su trabajo, además de tener un cuerpo casi indestructible, las heridas que recibía sino eran profundas se curaban en ese instante, si lo eran, solo tomaba un par de horas en cerrar y raramente sentía dolor, además su sangre era curativa, si tomaba un poco de su sangre y se la ofrecía a un herido, o un moribundo este recuperaba la salud a la misma velocidad que él, por ello principalmente había decidido dejar de usar la rata de fuego, Ash le había dicho que un don así no debía dejarlo solo de lado, que incluso los dioses tenían sus instrumentos, le había pedido la rata de fuego y al día siguiente había regresado con ella convertida en la gabardina roja que iba con él a todos lados.

Pero el poder que más apreciaba era sin duda era el de poder convertirse en Youkai mientras peleaba. Si a él le apetecía, solo debía concentrarse y su cuerpo cambiaba al de un youkai con todos su poderes, sus ataques comunes eran mucho más fueres, las garras de sangre y de acero, incluso podía convertirse en un demonio perro como su padre, tan grande y majestuosos como lo había sido él, por si todo eso fuera poco, tenía a tesaiga.

Poco después de haber sido convertido en un Dark Hunter su hermano Sesshomaru se había presentado a desafiarlo, sin saber que sus poderes ya no eran los mismos, lo había dejado jugar con él, solo para saber porque después de 200 años en la fecha que él había nacido hasta ahora venía a buscarlo.

Sesshomaru no se había andado con rodeos, había sacado la perla negra de su ojo y habían ido los dos en busca de tesaiga en el límite de este mundo y el siguiente, habían tenido una batalla donde él había sido victorioso, Inuyasha había obtenido la poderosa espada y Sesshomaru había perdido un brazo y había ganado un orgullo herido por el que hasta el día de hoy lo odiaba.

No es que le preocupara el hecho, su medio hermano nunca había sido un pariente cercano y como Dark Hunter aunque lo hubiera sido no se hubiera podido acercar a él.

Su vida no había sido realmente diferente después de convertirse en un Dark Hunter, antes había sido una criatura solitaria, sin ningún lugar a donde pertenecer, como Dark Hunter había sido igual, lo único que le había dolido era dejar Japón, si bien no podía decir que era un hogar, si era un lugar conocido. Después de eso, había estado en tantos lugares del mundo pero en ninguno se había sentido pertenecer, solo la presencia del anciano Myouga lo había ayudado a mitigar su soledad.

Pero ahora esta mujer… ¡Kami sama!, esta mujer, ¿Por qué se sentía tan hambriento de verla?, ¿Por su seguridad?, solo había sentido todo eso una sola vez, con aquella sacerdotisa que no había tenido un solo amago por clavarlo en un árbol y asesinarlo.

Por algún motivo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender, solo permaneció allí, mientras veía que las luces en su apartamento se encendían al llegar, estaba segura en casa ahora, con todos los campos de protección que había puesto en su edificio y su café, ningún peligro la asecharía.

"¿Y si es así, por qué no has conseguido irte Inuyasha?"

Gruñó para sus propios pensamientos, estaba allí por que Acheron le dijo que tuviera bien vigilada a Kagome, que teniendo tantas almas dentro de ella era un blanco seguro para los daimons, y no se había equivocado, los fabios andaban detrás de ella desesperados por que no podían alcanzarla, ansiosos de poder probar solo un poco de todo ese poder que ella poseía.

Pero la chiquilla había sido inteligente, había seguido la recomendación de los demás de no tentar a los chupaalmas.

Solo 15 minutos más y después se iría, lo prometió y se sentó sobre sus piernas sobre el tejado delante de su casa, vio la sombra de la sacerdotisa pasar delante de la ventaba y su silueta se dibujo con la luz de la lámpara dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome llegó quitándose los zapatos a la entrada, más por necesidad que por costumbre, los pies le punzaban, habían caminado por toda la cuidad y habían visto un montón de cosas, se habían probado un montón de cosas y comprado muy poco, ella no era una esclava de la moda y en realidad la mayoría de lo que ganaba en el café todavía iba a su cuenta de banco para pagar los servicios, deseo ser como sus demás amigas, la mayoría de ellas tenía dinero como para aventar para arriba.

"Atrapa a Inuyasha y no tendrás que preocuparte más por los verdes" le había dicho Thabita, si solo supiera. Se quitó el broche del pelo y dejó que cayera todo sobre su espalda, masajeó su cuello, con la mano izquierda, si tuviera la mínima oportunidad de atrapar a Inuyasha, no la desaprovecharía aunque estuviera en la vil miseria.

Fue a la cocina y puso una tetera para un té antes de ir a dormir, no importaba si solo eran las 9 y el sol había caído solo hacia una hora, estaba exhausta. Se sentó en un silla tejida en la cocina a esperar que el agua hirviera, esperando allí se llevó una mano al vientre, sonrió por la ironía, Kikyou había sido acechada por Inuyasha por la perla de Shikon, si él averiguaba que ella la tenía adentro ahora, con un poco de suerte también la asecharía a ella también.

Cuando la tetera lanzo su característico pitido fue a la alacena saco una taza y las bolsitas de té y sirvió el agua.

En ese justo momento la puerta fue aporreada fuertemente, ella asuntada miro la puerta esperando poder ver a través de ella para saber que había pasado.

La volvieron a golpear aun más fuerte, temblorosa caminó hasta allí y sintió una presencia del otro lado sumamente peligrosa. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio solo una sombra gris, como si alguien estuviera recargada en ella.

— ¿Quién es…?

— Abre de una vez, maldita sea – dijo una voz gruesa del otro lado.

La había escuchado solo un par de veces, pero era imposible no reconocerla. Quitó la cadenilla y abrió la puerta, Inuyasha entró en la casa como un torbellino.

— ¡Qué demonios pretendes!

— Alguien quito la protección de tu casa – dijo apresuradamente – no sé quién es, pero una horda de daimons viene para acá, debes salir de aquí de inmediato, te llevare a un lugar seguro.

— Pero… no es posible, cuide muy bien las protecciones.

— Y como se supone que yo estoy aquí ah – dijo con sarcasmo, no agregó que las protecciones mantenían alejados a los daimons pero a él apenas le harían cosquillas – crees que las protecciones no me incluyen a mí.

Era cierto, Inuyasha también sería repelido por las protecciones de su casa, pero si él había podido entrar era obvio que no estaban.

Cuando el vello detrás de su cuello se crispó, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy muy mal.

— ¿Que es lo que estas esperando? salgamos de aquí.

— Debo tomar algunas cosas – dijo andando ya a su habitación – las necesito.

Kagome corrió a su habitación, tomó su bolsa, su billetera y su talon de cheques, una muda de ropa, miró su habitación, no sabía que más debía llevar, si alguien entraba a robar, que es lo que no quisiera que se llevaran.

Los pergaminos del abuelo, pero eran muchos, los más importantes, tomó un gran libro lleno de formulas mágicas de los Higurashi y el papiro con la pintura de Inuyasha, mientras más pasaba más sentía esa sensación terrorífica en el cuerpo.

— Fhe mujer, ¿Qué tanto tienes que llevar? – dijo entrando a su habitación para apresurarla – si no te das prisa te dejare aquí sola.

— ¡No! – dijo asustada, metió todo en una mochila amarilla que usaba desde el instituto, y fue donde él – bien a donde vamos.

— No tengo idea pero fuera de aquí sin duda

La tomó de la mano y sintió una descarga mágica por todo el cuerpo, como un toque de electricidad. Sin prestarle demasiada atención fueron al recibidor e iban a salir por la puerta.

— Kuso – maldijo Inuyasha – demasiado tarde, mantente atrás.

No dijo nada más antes de que la puerta explotara literalmente en pedazos y empezaran a entrar aquellos hombres hermosos y rubios, había dentro de la habitación 5 antes de un parpadeo, Inuyasha empuño la espada que tenía en la cintura sin desenvainarla y puso a Kagome detrás de él, ella se aferró a una esquina de su gabardina asustada, los escalofríos que sentía con esos hombres dentro de su casa eran perfectamente justificados, había una mirada vacía y espantosa en sus ojos, como si estuvieran allí para partirla en pedazos, uno cada más pequeño que el otro.

— En este momento es cuando uno extraña una buena canción de nightmare – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa retorcida — digan sayonara amigos.

Los daimon fueron hasta donde él, listo para el ataque "shimata si ataco con la espada destrozare el lugar entero" soltó la empuñadura de la espada.

— Sankon tentsusou — las filosos navajas de energía volaron en el aire clavándose en el pecho de los individuos y todos estos explotaron en brillantes brillos.

Kagome miró asombrada el ataque por primera vez, en los papiros con sus leyendas habían descrito sus técnicas, era mucho más impresionante de lo que había imaginado.

— Cierra la boca niña esto todavía no ha terminado.

Diciendo esto empezaron a entrar más individuos, listos para el ataque, la empujó más para atrás y la chica cayó en una esquina de la habitación, sintió algo detrás de su espalda.

Inuyasha estaba peleando con todo, si solo pudieran salir a la calle, entonces la pelea sería mucho más justa, él podría usar su espada, pensaba en cómo hacerlo cuando de pronto los daimons empezaron a explotar pos sí solos, él no los había tocado siquiera, vio a su espalda y vio a la chica pálida enterrando una flecha en el piso.

— Nadie dijo que nos les afectaría si volvió a levantar un campo verdad.

Sin alcanzar a decir más antes de caer inconsciente al piso.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome empezó a abrir los ojos, escuchó rumor de personas a su alrededor, cuando habían llegado a su casa, no lo recordaba, lo último que recordaba era…

— Kagome…

Voleo a ver a la voz que la llamaba y vio a Amanda a su lado.

— ¿Amanda?

— Que bueno que ya despertaste me tenias un poco preocupada – dijo más tranquila – ¿Que fue lo que paso?

— No estoy segura, iba llegando a la casa y después alguien llamó a la puerta y entró… — no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado después de eso – no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.

— Freíste daimons a la parrilla eso fue lo que paso.

Kagome volteó a ver a la persona que le había respondido, Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre una cómoda con los pies cruzados y brazos atravesados sobre su pecho. Kagome intentó recordar lo que había hecho y poco a poco las imágenes fueron cayendo como piezas de un rompecabezas en su memoria, como intempestivamente Inuyasha había entrado a su casa y le había empujado a salir de allí, pero antes de lograrlo muchos de esos sujetos extraños entraron y empezaron a pelear, pero eran demasiados para él solo, en algún momento ella había alcanzado el arco que el abuelo le había regalado que tenía flechas sin punta dentro, había hecho un conjuro de purificación y había enterrado en el piso, la energía purificadora se extendió por la habitación afectando a los daimons, después de eso había perdido el conocimiento.

— ¿Como llegue aquí?

— Inuyasha te trajo – le respondió Amanda – hace rato que llegaron.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, a pesar de lo antipática que le decía que era para él, la había ayudado, sintió su pecho calentarse, su héroe, ahora sí que estaría prendada de él para siempre, sabía lo que debía decir a pesar de que le costara trabajo.

— Arigatou gozaimasu (muchas gracias) – dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— Do… itashimashite (de nada) – dijo en la misma voz baja, hacia mucho que no escuchaba el correcto acento en japonés, no pudo evitar responder.

Kagome se levantó de la cama, después de todo no estaba herida, solo había estado inconsciente, todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que había pasado, los campos de protección los había puesto más por costumbre que ninguna otra cosa, eran rituales cotidianos, ella y su abuelo habían ido un montón de veces a parar los campos en las casa de feligreses que lo pedían, era tan normal para ella como limpiar una casa antes de mudarte a ella, realmente nunca había creído que realmente estuvieran allí.

Y los habían derribado. El abuelo decía que solo los espíritus realmente malignos podían romper los campos y atravesarlos, si los daimons podían, ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo? Un momento…

— Oye, dijiste que el campo no te dejaría entrar a ti, como es que después de que lo volví a levantar no te paso nada.

— Fhe, crees que soy como esos patéticos Fabios, yo podía entrar cuando quisiera.

— Me mentiste.

— Si.

Ira empezó a correr por su sistema, por un momento, solo por un momento creyó que podía confiar en él, quien le decía a ella que no era por él que los daimons habían podido entrar, era un…

— Yo soy la ultima de tus preocupaciones niña – dijo con desdén – debes preocuparte por esto.

Metió la mano en su gabardina roja y sacó algo entre sus garras y lo aventó en la cama, era un insecto muerto, pero no era cualquier tipo de insecto. Kagome alargó la mano para recogerlo.

— No lo toques o lo purificaras y se hará polvo.

— Es… es un saymyohshos – dijo asombrada, se suponía que tales criaturas no existían, solo los había visto en libros de leyendas.

— Todos los daimons los tenían pegados en la nuca, los estaban controlando, y estos bichos no son independientes sabes, alguien los puso allí.

— Sa… que? – pregunto Amanda.

— Saymyohshos – repitió Kagome – son insectos venenosos, se les conoce también como abejas del infierno.

— Abejas – repitió Kyrian – no me extraña que los tuvieran pegados tan fáciles, les debió haber dado un buen susto a los daimons.

La única que no entendió el comentario fue Kagome, Amanda se apresuró a responderle.

— Apolo era apicultor, así que los daimons temen a las abejas.

— Lo que sea – dijo Inuyasha – los tenían pegados y quien quiera que lo haya hecho seguro también quito la protección de tu casa, lo que quiero sabes es quien, ¿Quién quiere verte muerta miko?

— A diferencia de ti seguramente – dijo enojada – yo no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien atente contra mi vida, nunca me había pasado algo así.

— Pues es evidente que esto te lo has traído de casa, esas criaturas viene de Japón, nunca las he visto en ningún otro lado. Quien quiera que sea te quiere a ti.

Kagome se llevo una mano al estomago, no solo la querían a ella, querían la perla de Shikon. De pronto tenía la sensación de que acaba de entrar en arenas movedizas y que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que algo muy malo pasara.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_Original: lunes 18 de febrero de 2008_

_12:06 a.m._

_Revisión: jueves 21 de agosto de 2017_

_7:44 p.m._

_._

_._

_._

_**Nota de autora:**__Tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disculpen si no me extiendo mucho en los comentarios pero ando un poco a las carreras pero no quería dejarlos en la espera, poco a poco se va descubriendo mas y mas quienes son los integrantes de esta intriga, sigan leyendo para saber que mas va a pasar._

_Reviews pliss, miren que el ultimo cap fueron muy poquitos snif snif_

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
